T'was the Nightmare
by Darkraptor20
Summary: Valmarmon's been defeated and the City of San Francisco's safe, but Sultrie has other plans for the ninetailed pokemon, plans involving Rudolph and the Shadow Leech within him...
1. The Nightmare starts with a Nightmare

**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles**

**T'was the Nightmare**

**By: Darkraptor**

_**(Song: No Matter What - Yu-Gi-OH!: Music to Duel By).**_

**Valmarmon has been defeated, the city's citizens don't have a clue what happened, and all seems well… NOT! While Valmarmon terrorized the city, Sultrie infected Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with an evil Leech, slowly transforming him… and the same is about to happen to Ninetalesuk…**

Unknown Location

Ninetales opened his eyes and saw that he was outside of the Flea Bite Café. Confused, Ninetales has no clue on how he came here, or what happened to the Café. There was a black mist coming from the café doors, which appeared were blasted off, and the area around him was singed. Slowly entering the café, Ninetales was shocked at the scene: blood was drenched everywhere, tables and chairs were destroyed, and the bodies of his friends were sprawled across the area. Ninetales slowly walked around, trying to see who was still alive, but none were. His horror came great when he saw Shaina's body. Rushing towards her, Ninetales was hoping that she was alive.

"Shaina… Shaina…" cried Ninetales, his eyes full of tears as he slowly shook her body, covered with blood. Shaina opened her eye as she looked at Ninetales.

"Ni… Nin…" were the only words Ninetales was able to hear before Shaina died in his arms. "Shaina! SHAINA!" cried Ninetales as he held her body towards her, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Who did this?" said Ninetales, placing Shaina's body on the ground. Just then, he felt a sudden chill at his spine. Turning around, he saw who was responsible for Shaina and all his friends' death: ShadowMaster Copperhead. Ninetales' rage grew when he saw him.

"YOU!" roared Ninetales, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Ninetales charged and, amazingly, knocked down ShadowMaster Copperhead and used his flamethrower on him and scratched and bit off his cloak. Only ShadowMaster's head and mouth was still covered.

"WHO ARE YOU!" roared Ninetales as he bit off the copper mask ShadowMaster wore. With a clink of the mask, Ninetales became shocked to see who it was. Ninetales backed off against the wall, shaking with fear and terror.

"No…" whispered Ninetales, too frighten to talk, "It's… not… possible"

Ninetales was staring at the head of ShadowMaster Copperhead, which was his own.

"Surprised", said the ShadowMaster Ninetales, approaching the one up against the wall, who slowly moved away towards the broken mirror, "Isn't it obvious. You were never meant to be with her", pointing towards Shaina's body, "I mean, she's a canine and you're a useless pokemon. The two of you would never be able to find true love. It'll only lead to her, and all your friends', demise". With that, the ShadowMaster Ninetales bellowed a echoing laugh.

"NOOO!" shouted Ninetales, covering his ears, "YOU LIE! I WON'T BELIEVE THIS LIE!"

He turned away from the ShadowMaster Ninetales, but he looked in the broken mirror and saw not his own reflection, but the reflection of ShadowMaster Copperhead.

"STAY AWAY!" yelled Ninetales, lifting his paw and breaking the mirror, but it wasn't a paw anymore. His paw turned into a black reptilian-like hand. Ninetales surveyed himself and saw that he has somehow transformed into ShadowMaster Copperhead.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" roared Ninetales, shooting electricity from his hands.

"YOU'RE DOWNFALL!" roared another voice.

Ninetales turned around and came face to face with Angel Charlie, who had his paw up with a blue orb forming.

"Charlie?" said Ninetales, "It's me, Ninetales"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Angel Charlie, throwing the blue orb at Ninetales, who took it at full force. Ninetales was hit towards the wall, where he clenched his armored chest from the attack.

"CHARLIE!" shouted Ninetales, "IT'S REALLY ME!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" shouted Angel Charlie, forming a more powerful orb and crying, "YOU KILLED EVERYONE I CARED AND LOVED… including Sasha… I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK!"

With that, Angel Charlie launched his attack towards Ninetales.

"AAAAAAHH!" shouted Ninetales as he woke up in his home. He was drenched in cold sweat and was breathing hard. It was four o'clock in the morning, and the Pokemon was now wide awake. Getting up, Ninetales went to get a glass of water while thinking how real that dream, no, nightmare, was.

"I got to get some sleep", said Ninetales to himself, "I got to get to the café early and help out".

Ninetales went back to bed, but couldn't fall asleep at once. The nightmare kept him awake for the rest of the time.

North Pole

"And that's what happened", finished Zoey of what she had seen in the cave.

Santa, Mrs. Claus, and Cupid were discussing over what Zoey had told them about Rudolph being controlled by a woman, while Blitzen was comforting Mitzi, whose eyes were full of tears. Leonard the Polar Bear and Zoey waited until Santa came over to Zoey.

"Zoey", said Santa, "Of what you said, is it true?"

Zoey nodded. Santa sat down and began to think on who was able to do such a thing, but nothing came up.

"Do you know where at least that woman took my Rudy?" asked Blitzen to Zoey.

Zoey shook her head, "All I heard was that Rudolph was a guinea pig for her, and something about using it on a fox with nine tails".

"A Ninetales?" said Santa, suddenly getting up.

"A what?" said Zoey.

"A Ninetales", exclaimed Blitzen, "It's a pokemon not really seen here. They all live wild or with people, or trainers. It's a lot to explain, but is there anything else?"

"I'm sorry, but no", said Zoey.

Mitzi couldn't hold it anymore, so she began to cry. Blitzen went to comfort her.

"There, there", said Blitzen to his wife, then turned to Santa, "Is there anyway of helping my Rudy?"

"There is", said Santa, "Stormella".

Flea Bite Cafe

It was that time again: Christmas time. Everyone was busy getting the whole café looking like a snow globe. Sasha was hanging wreaths while the two Itchys were busy hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree, with help from their girlfriends. Flo was decorating the mirror behind the counter with snowflakes while Charlie was hanging red and green streamers around the area. Angel Sasha was hanging a mistletoe on top of the entrance, hoping to catch Angel Charlie under it, but he was busy putting on a Nativity Set behind the counter. Just then, Shaina entered the café.

"Season's greetings", sang Shaina.

"Season's greeting, sis", replied Sasha as she finished hanging the last wreath. Shaina smiled as she looked at the café.

"Wow", said Shaina, "The café really looks better than last year".

"Well", said Charlie, glaring at Charleon, "It's because last year, only me, Itchy, Sasha, Bess, and Ninetales did all the decorating".

"HEY!" said Charleon, "I had a good reason why".

"Writing your list to Santa Claus doesn't count", said Itchy.

Charleon just looked at them, then said, "Well, look at the time. I love to stay, but I promised to meet Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Eevee at the park today".

Charleon was about to leave, but ran into Sasha, who glared at him the hardest.

"Oh no you don't", said Sasha, handing Charleon table mats, "Their little double duel doesn't happen until later. I bet they're all asleep still, but since you're here, help put these out on the tables _neatly_".

"Yes, ma'am", replied Charleon as he got to work, "You never say that to Ninetales".

"That's because Ninetales helps out without being asked to", said Sasha.

"Speaking of Ninetales", said Shaina, looking around, "Where is he?"

"Don't know", replied Flo, "He didn't come in".

"Odd", said Shaina, "He's usually the first one here, so eager to help out with the decorations".

Just then, Ninetales entered the café, looking tired.

"Sorry I'm late", yawned Ninetales, "Had a rough night".

Shaina walked towards Ninetales, looking at his tired eyes.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "Did you have another bad dream".

"Um", said Ninetales, looking away, "Not exactly". Ninetales didn't want Shaina to know about this nightmare, especially the part of her being killed by him.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" replied Shaina.

"Well", said Ninetales, "It's like this: I dreamed about this café being destroyed".

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped at what Ninetales just said.

"I entered the café", continued Ninetales, not mentioning the dead friends or blood, "and there, in the middle, I saw ShadowMaster Copperhead, then… I awoke".

Shaina looked at Ninetales for a second and sighed.

"Is that all?" said Shaina.

"Yeah", said Ninetales, grinning.

"Very well", said Shaina, "I just have two things to say to you".

Ninetales gulped, "Really? What are they?"

"First, try going to sleep earlier", said Shaina.

"Oh, okay", replied Ninetales, thinking _whew_.

"And second", continued Shaina, edging closer to Ninetales and pointing up, "Mistletoe".

"Oh", said Ninetales, smiling, "Funny I don't recall having one last year"

"Oh", said Angel Sasha, going rosy in the cheeks, "That's my doing. I wanted to catch my Charlie under it".

"Last year", said Angel Charlie, "She hung mistletoe on every doorway in our house. It was impossible to enter a room without having to kiss each other. I missed that".

"Anyway", said Shaina, "I do believe you know what to do".

Shaina and Ninetales locked lips together, which made Charleon do a gag reflex when nobody was looking.

"That's so sweet", said Angel Charlie, "And I saw that Charleon".

Charleon was startled, "How… how…"

"Let's just say I got eyes on the back of my head", said Angel Charlie, "Literally".

"Wha… wha…" started Charleon before fainting.

Just as Charleon hit the floor, Shaina and Ninetales finished their kiss, but Shaina looked at Ninetales with a weird stare.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "You're lips, they felt… cold".

"What do you mean?" said Ninetales, feeling his mouth and muzzle.

"I mean", said Shaina, "Like there was no… love in that kiss".

Ninetales looked at her, and then at the rest.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Ninetales, "Maybe I just need to get some sun. I'll catch you all later".

Ninetales left, leaving behind a worried Shaina and a total silence. The silence was only broken when Angel Itchy went to Angel Charlie and said, "By the way, is it true that you have eyes in the back of your head?"

Angel Charlie looked at Angel Itchy and said, "No Itch, I don't. I only said that to Charleon as a joke. I really saw him by his reflection on the mirror. Better wake him up, he still has at least another five tables, four chairs, three stools, two pool tables…"

"And a partridge in a pear tree?" interrupted Angel Itchy.

Angel Charlie looked at Angel Itchy and sighed, "You're a yutz Itch".

**To be continued...**


	2. Ninetales' New Arm

**Ninetales is beginning to become affected by the Leech, and Zoey, Rudolph's parents and his friends, are now heading towards Stormella's Castle to see if she knows what's going on with Rudolph... before it's too late.**

Streets of San Francisco

Ninetales walked down the busy streets full of early Christmas shoppers and Santa Claus' asking for donations. Ninetales wasn't keeping his mind on where he was going, but what Shaina said to him. Her voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again: _Like there was no… love in that kiss, no… love in that kiss, no love._

When he shook his head to get rid of that voice, he noticed that he was in an area with warehouses. He tried to walk back, but he heard something coming from one of the warehouses. Ninetales went to peek and saw four teenagers in motorcycle clothing and a big bald guy with a shattered vest. They were talking about something that sounded bad.

"Now, let's go over it one more time"

"Alright, but this is the last time. We, the Electric Cyclists, are going to revive the ways of Cipher"

Cipher?, thought Ninetales, I heard about them. They were responsible for turning pokemon into shadow pokemon in the Orre region. I better go and get some help.

Just as Ninetales tried to turn, something hit him in the back and made him slip inside.

"What the… what do we have here?"

Ninetales looked up and saw that a Magneton pushed him in, where he lay in the middle of the gang.

"Good work, Magneton", said the big guy, "It looks like we have ourselves a spy. I HATE SPIES! MAGNETON, THUNDERBOLT!"

Ninetales was hit with a great jolt of electricity. When the attack ended, he was Paralyzed.

"Don't just stand there, help out"

The other four members threw their poke balls and revealed a Raichu, an Electabuzz, an Ampharos, and an Electrike.

"Now, altogether, THUNDERBOLT!"

Ninetales yelled in pain as five attacks hit him towards an empty crate. The last thing Ninetales saw was the ceiling before he blacked out.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I think he is, I mean, five Thunderbolts couldn't have made that Ninetales survive"

"Um, does anyone else feel cold?"

Just then, the crate burst open and there stood Ninetales, except a black aura was surrounding him.

"What's going on with it?"

"I think we just made our first Shadow Pokemon", replied the bald guy.

"THINK AGAIN!" replied Ninetales in a harsh tone. Looking at them, the gang saw that his eyes were red and the aura was visible.

"Is that pokemon supposed to talk?"

"Don't know, but a talking pokemon is rare, and so its mine. GO MAGNETON! THUNDER!"

Magneton complied as he shot a whole field of electricity on Ninetales, but Ninetales wasn't even affected.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!" said Ninetales, looking unimpressed.

The bald guy snarled as he ordered his pokemon: "ZAP CANON!"

Magneton shot a ball of pure electricity towards Ninetales, but Ninetales swatted it away.

"MY TURN!" shouted Ninetales as he opened his mouth and released a stream of flames. Magneton took the hit and was knocked to the ground, burned and unconscious. The bald guy was shocked to see it happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR", said Ninetales, looking at each of them, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

"Everyone, attack!"

The four pokemon shot their electricity towards Ninetales, but Ninetales was quick. He ran and breathed flames on each pokemon as they shot their attacks. In the end, all the pokemon were badly burned and unconscious. The gang looked at the Ninetales and shook with fear. The bald guy was angry with him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" roared the bald guy as he charged for Ninetales.

Just then, Ninetales' left arm had strange markings appear, like someone was tattooing it on. Using his left paw, which his claws grew sharper and longer, he began to create a black orb. The bald guy stopped to see the Ninetales using such an attack. As the orb formed, it shot black electricity from it, which damaged all the lights in the area. Ninetales looked at the bald guy and grinned.

"DEMONIC CRUSH!" shouted Ninetales as he charged for the guy. Before he knew it, the bald guy got painfully hit with the attack, which the gang saw him turn white. When the attack ended, the only thing left of their leader was his body, white and pale.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO BE PART OF THE SHADOWS!" said Ninetales, turning towards the other four. The gang were trying to escape, but then, a wall of flames surrounded them: they were trapped. They shook when they turned to face the pokemon. Ninetales grinned as he shot his Flamethrower at them, laughing maliciously.

North Pole (Stormella's Palace)

"So let me get this straight", said Stormella, "You want me to find where Rudolph is, where you all are going to help him from a strange woman with dark powers?"

Everyone nodded. Stormella smiled.

"No better said than done", said Stormella, heading for her crystal ball, "I mean, I owe Rudolph a lot. Now let me see. O ball formed of snow, my voice you hear, Tell me where I can find the red-nosed reindeer"

The crystal ball showed static.

"What's going on?" said Zoey, looking at the ball of snow.

"Powerful darkness", said Stormella, "It's interfering with my precise search for him, but at least I can try to see what area of the world he's at".

Stormella waved her icicle wand and the globe showed a city with a red bridge.

"That's San Francisco", said Blitzen at once, "I have passed that place all the times with Santa and the other Fliers".

"San Francisco it is", said Stormella, waving her wand, "Now, everyone stand in my circle, because I'm going to teleport us there".

In a rush of ice and snow, Stormella transported herself, Zoey, Blitzen, Mitzi, and Leonard to the middle of Golden Gate Park.

Golden Gate Park

"I attack your 7-Colored Fish (Atk: 1800; Def: 700) with my Blazing Impachi (Atk: 1850; Def: 0)!" said Flareon as he placed a card on his duel mat. Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon have decided to have a double duel: Eevee and Vaporeon vs. Flareon and Jolteon.

"I activate my face down card", said Eevee, "Reinforcements. It increases the attack of a monster by 500 points".

"Good try", said Jolteon, "but not good enough. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying a thousand life points, I can negate your Reinforcements and destroy it".

"Aw, man", said Eevee, quoting Jake Long.

Vaporeon removed his card and sent it to the Graveyard, a place where used cards go.

"Your out of monsters on your field", said Flareon, "What are you going to do when it gets to Jolteon's turn?"

"He'll put out new monsters", said Eevee, looking confident, "I mean, my turn is next, so maybe I'll think of something to help my partner".

"Yeah right", said Flareon, "Like what monsters does Vaporeon have that can stand against my Blazing Impachi?"

"Three reindeer, an ice witch, and a polar bear…" said Vaporeon, his eyes growing wide.

"What's with you two?" said Flareon, eying that Eevee's eyes were gleaming with excitement. Jolteon turned around and saw why his friends were acting like that.

"Flareon", said Jolteon, "I think you should turn around slowly".

"What?" said Flareon, turning around and meeting eye to eye with a big polar bear.

"Hi", said the polar bear to Flareon. Flareon just turned white and fainted.

Streets of San Francisco

Ninetales woke up with a migraine, but it wasn't the migraine that disturbed him, for he woke up at the shore.

"Weird", said Ninetales to himself, "How did I get here? First thing, I got shocked with five thousand volts of electricity, now I'm at the beach?"

Ninetales scratched his head with his right paw and looked out at the bay. Suddenly, he looked around for the time, which he found on a nearby street clock. It was a quarter to two. He was out for hours.

"Boy", said Ninetales, scratching his head again, but this time, he said, "OUCH!"

Ninetales looked at his paw and gasped: someone has marked him with strange symbols on him and his claws were longer and sharper. Ninetales couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What in the world?" said Ninetales, examining his arm and paw, "How did this happen?"

Ninetales went to the water and tried to wash it off, but it didn't want to come off. Instead, the water seemed to have a strange effect on Ninetales, as if it was hurting him. Being a fire type, water was supposed to hurt him, but not like this. Ninetales got used to water, but it never stung him like this.

"What's happening to me?" said Ninetales, looking at his strange new arm.

**To be continued...**


	3. Sultrie's plan: Get Ninetales!

**Ninetales is beginning to become affected by the Leech's control... A group of wannabe Ciphers have been attacked by him... Stormella has found Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon in the park... This is getting good...**

Flea Bite Café

"There, done", said Charleon, collapsing on a nearby chair, "Anything else?"

"No, that will do", replied Sasha, serving customers.

"Amazing how this place looks", said Charlie to Itchy, "If it wasn't for the help of… _us_, we couldn't have finished all the decorations on time".

(I forgot to mention this, but Angel Charlie and Charlie or any of the others with counterparts can't be seen together, it may cause confusion. So, they take turns running the café).

"Hey Charlie", said Itchy, lifting his ears, "Do you hear singing?"

Charlie lifted his ears and did indeed hear singing, no, caroling, coming from the back of the café. Charlie and Itchy went through the back door to the back room. There, they heard the voice more clearer: it was Eevee. Charlie opened the door and his jaw dropped: Eevee was riding on top of a huge reindeer, followed by two other reindeer, does by the looks of them, a polar bear, and a white woman.

"Eevee", said Charlie, "Please tell me you brought home the cast of a Christmas Show".

Eevee looked at Charlie and Itchy and laughed.

"Nope", said Eevee, "These guys are the real deal. I knew Santa existed! Meet one of his reindeer, Blitzen!"

"How do you do", said Blitzen, "And this is my wife, Mitzi, friends Zoey, Leonard, and Stormella"

Charlie still had his mouth open while Itchy just muttered with his eyes wide open. "Um", said Stormella, looking at the canines, "Is this how your friends act with others?"

"No", said Eevee, "They just had a hard time believing in Santa"

"Either way", said Zoey, "We need your help".

Unknown Location

Sultrie watched a charred building from a rooftop of another. She smiled as Nox appeared next to her.

"What happened here?" said Nox, surveying the building in front of him.

"Ninetales is what happened", replied Sultrie, "My Shadow Leech has begun to take its effect on that fox"

"But why isn't he here, with you, like your first victim did?" said Nox.

Just then, Equi appeared with a chain. At the end of it was Rudolph, still having the strange symbols on him.

"My brother's right", said Equi, holding the chain, "Why hasn't Ninetales entered the second stage completely?"

Sultrie thought for a moment.

"It's probable that Ninetales' will is strong, so my leech is having difficulty fully infecting him"

"So, I guess your project is a total failure, huh", said Nox.

"NO!" shouted Sultrie, shooting lightning from her fingers at Nox, "I will personally make sure that Ninetales becomes a demon, even if it means for me to take over what my leech has begun. Also, I think I will please my Master if he were to know that Ninetales personally killed off Annabelle's perfect guardian, Charlie Barkin"

"How are you going to do that?" said Equi, "I mean, to get Chuck alone with Ninetales won't be easy, there will be others who would notice the markings on him"

Sultrie thought about what Equi said. She paced back and forth, looking at the building, which a police officer is now investigating, and then looked at Rudolph, standing like a soilder. Then, it struck her.

"I know how", said Sultrie, looking at Equi, "We're going to have our guest cause a comotion at Golden Gate Park…"

"Again", interrupted Nox, "I mean, we've been to the park so many times…"

"That going there is nothing more than a cliché after another…" said Equi, continuing his brother's sentence.

"So how about a different place?"

"Like downtown?"

"NO!" shouted Sultrie, "We are going to the park, which you", pointing towards Equi, "will take him and have him attack the people there. That would distract those mongrels so Ninetales is able to fully enter stage two"

"How?" said Nox, "If fox boy keeps it at bay, then it may take quite a while for him to enter that stage".

"Leave him to me", replied Sultrie, "So, what are you waiting for, Christmas? GET GOING!"

All four disappeared in black fog as the police officer, white with shock, was talking over his radio for help.

Flea Bite Café

"And then, I found Arrow, another reindeer, lying in the snow, badly hurt", said Zoey to Charlie, Itchy, Bess, Sasha, Shaina, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Charleon (Flareon was on a couch, still knocked out), "And then, at his home, he said that Rudolph was the one who hurt him".

Everyone gasped, but Eevee broke into tears.

"That can't be true", sobbed Eevee, "The famous reindeer, bad?"

"Man the lifeboats", said Charleon, which everyone glared at him.

"What lifeboat?" awoke Flareon, but then he saw Leonard again.

"Glad you're finally awake", said Leonard with a smile.

Flareon turned white again and fainted.

"Not again", said Jolteon.

"Just leave him be", said Sasha, turning to Zoey, "As you were saying?"

"That's not all", said Zoey, "I tracked Rudolph to a cave, where I saw him with a woman with purple hair and having dark powers".

"SULTRIE!" said everyone at the same time. Just then, Angel Bess came in.

"Hey you guys", said Angel Bess as the others came in, "Have you seen what's going on?"

Angel Itchy turned the TV on as a news report was going on.

News Report

"We are live at a warehouse near Fisherman's Wharf, where there has been an incident involving fire. As you can see, there were people, a motorcycle gang, involved with this. Five pokemon, electric type, were found badly burned and had to be rushed to the Pokemon Center for immediate treatment. Five members of the gang were found, but only one fatality while the others sustain with third degree burns. Hold on, one of the members is awake and seems to be muttering something".

The reporter rushed to the burned biker as she was pushed off by Officer Jenny.

"Alright, there's nothing to see here", said Officer Jenny to the camera, "I want you all to please leave the victims alone as they can get to the hospital as quickly as possible"

"Officer Jenny", said the reporter, "Please, the people need to know, what happened here?"

"All we know is that one of the victims kept muttering something about 'red eyes' and 'purple markings' and 'Shadow Pokemon'…"

"Shadow Pokemon?!"

"Never mind that, there is no proof that it was a pokemon of any sort. Now, if you please, I got work to finish"

"There you have it folks. A Shadow Pokemon. Is it possible that Cipher that once terrorized the region of Orre has come here to America to continue their work? I'm Susan Tremella saying, what are we going to…" A person comes to her and whispers something in her ear, "This just in, a reindeer of some sort is attacking people in Golden Gate Park! We are now off to the scene!"

"This is Channel 7 breaking News with Susan Tremella"

Flea Bite Café

"Oh my goodness", said Zoey, "Do you suppose Rudolph did all that?"

"Not unless he got a flamethrower for Christmas", said Stormella, "That wasn't our reindeer that did that, it was something else".

"But what?" said Mitzi.

"Never mind that", said Blitzen, "We need to get going to the Park and see if our Rudy is there"

"Hold on", said Sasha, "You'll be alone. Why don't we go with you all?"

"Thank you", said Zoey, "That means a lot"

"I'll stay here", said Shaina, "In case …"

"Your foxy lover comes back", said Charleon.

Shaina blushed as she whacked Charleon with her tail and said, "Quiet!"

"Don't worry, sis", said Sasha, "I'll stay here with you"

"And me", said Angel Sasha.

"And me, too", said Angel Charlie.

"What if we need you?" said Charlie.

Angel Charlie threw Charlie a miracle tag.

"Use it to contact me", said Angel Charlie, "I'll be there quicker than Itchy catching fleas"

"Hey!" said both Itchys.

"Let's go", said Eevee, "To save Christmas".

"You watch too many Christmas specials, Eevee", said Jolteon, who then turned to Vaporeon, "Let's wake up Flareon. Use your Water Gun".

Vaporeon complied as he shot water from his mouth to the fainted pokemon.

"AAUUGH!" shouted Flareon, "Where's the lifeboat! The ship's sinking!"

"What ship?" said Vaporeon, "That was my water gun"

"EWWW!" said Flareon, shaking off the water, "Vaporeon spit!"

Vaporeon whacked Flareon with his fin tail, "Thanks would have been nice".

After a brief discussion, Flareon decided to stay as the others went to Golden Gate Park.

**To be continued...**


	4. Rudolph's new outcome

**Rudolph is sent to terrorize the park... Sultrie is going to make sure that Ninetales becomes fully infected,.. A Vulpix is worried about him... Man, when will it end?**

Golden Gate Park

"Dashing through the snow, on a one reindeer slay", sang Equi as Rudolph charged after people and pokemon in the park.

"Shut up", said Nox, watching the reindeer chase away a group of Mankeys, "The original song is bad enough without you singing a parody of it".

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Snow"

Equi shot water into the sky, where he then froze it from rain to snow.

"Hmm… not fast enough", said Equi as he aimed his hands and firing his snow. Soon, the park was covered in five feet of snow.

"Now, this is what I call a winter…" began Equi before Nox grabbed his neck.

"Don't… even… finish… that, okay?" snarled Nox.

"What, wonderland?" said a voice behind him. Nox and Equi turned and saw Charlie, Itchy, Bess, Angel Itchy, Angel Bess, Flo, Charleon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee riding on Blitzen, Mitzi, Leonard, Zoey, and Stormella. Mitzi gasped in horror as she saw Rudolph, covered in the purple markings.

"Oh, Blitzen", cried Mitzi, "Look at what happened to Rudolph".

"What have you done to my Rudy?!" said Blitzen, getting ready to charge.

"By the looks of it", said Charleon, "They took him to the tattoo parlor".

"CHARLEON, SHUSH!" said Charlie.

"Close, but no banana", replied Equi, "Those markings mean that, Rudy was it, can't be saved by the power of light"

"So I suggest you forget about him", said Nox, "And start worrying on finding a new famous reindeer that has a glowing nose, perhaps something in green".

Mitzi began to cry, Blitzen was enraged, and Zoey was on the burst of tears. Stormella, not seen by Equi or Nox, was looking at Rudolph with an ice glass, which displayed Rudolph and a dark aura surrounding him.

_Hmm_, thought Stormella as she was observing Rudolph, _perhaps there is a way to save him_.

Flea Bite Café

"Don't you think you should have gone with them?" said Sasha to Angel Charlie.

"I wish I could", said Angel Charlie, "But I couldn't leave you, Sasha, and your sister alone with nobody".

"Hello", said Flareon, holding his paw out to Angel Charlie, "I'm nobody, and you are?"

"My mistake", said Angel Charlie, "With 'him'".

"With who?" said a voice behind them. Shaina felt relieved to see who came through the door: Ninetales.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "Where were you? I was worried and… OH MY GOSH! What happened to your arm!?", pointing to Ninetales' left arm, which was wrapped up with a cloth.

"Oh", said Ninetales, moving his arm away, "Nothing, just a few scratches. I'll be fine".

"Maybe I can help", said Angel Charlie, "After all, I can heal injuries pretty quick".

"No, no", said Ninetales quickly, "I mean, I appreciate your concern, but I think I'll let it heal on its own".

Everyone looked at Ninetales with confusion. Ninetales wanted to apologize, but

"Augh", groaned Ninetales, holding his head with his right paw.

"What's wrong?" said Shaina, comforting Ninetales.

"Nothing", said Ninetales, "Just a headache. Excuse me for a moment".

Ninetales headed for the bathroom, where he passed Flareon, looking like an old push broom.

"What's up with you?" said Ninetales.

"Nothing", said Flareon, "I just fainted twice, got soaked in Vaporeon saliva, and got hit with his fish fin. By the way, nice tattoo".

Everyone gasped while Ninetales quickly placed his paw over the arm and rushed into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" said a confused Flareon.

"Something's wrong", said Shaina, "Ninetales isn't telling me everything. Something is wrong with him"

"I'll say", said Flareon, "How come I don't have a cool tattoo like him?"

Sasha glared at Flareon while Angel Sasha looked at Angel Charlie and saw that he looked concern.

"Penny for your thoughts, Charlie", said Angel Sasha.

"It's just, that Ninetales felt, cold", said Angel Charlie, "And not just ordinary cold. Dark cold".

Ninetales' migraine got worse as he entered the bathroom. Holding on to the sink, he looked at himself at the mirror and saw that he felt strange.

"What's wrong with me?" said Ninetales to his mirror self.

"Just going through a transformation", replied his reflection.

Ninetales gasped and backed away from the mirror. Just then, he felt dizzy and faint. He tried to fight it, but then, he fell to the ground, out cold.

Unknown Location

"Ninetales… Ninetales" sang a voice.

Ninetales opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white area. He looked around and saw a silhouette to the right of him.

"Who's there?" said Ninetales nervously.

The silhouette moved up closer and it took the shape of a canine.

"Shaina?" said Ninetales, "Is that you? Where are we?"

"This is your final resting place", said Shaina, but her voice changed, as well as her body. It took the form of a woman that Ninetales knew all too well.

"SULTRIE!" said Ninetales.

"Bingo", said Sultrie, stepping in front of Ninetales, "This place is your mind and yourself is nothing but your own soul".

Ninetales looked at himself, but felt more spiritual.

"Then why are you here?" snarled Ninetales.

"Simple", said Sultrie, "To get you out of the way for my little pet".

She snapped her fingers and the area turned pitch black. Ninetales looked around and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him from the abyss. Before he knew it, he felt something grab his neck.

"AAUGH!" shouted Ninetales as he saw that he's got a chain around his neck.

"Your will was strong to keep my leech at bay", said Sultrie as she continued binding Ninetales in chains, "But with you out of the way, my Leech can take over your body and become a new servant for me and my Master".

"NO!" shouted Ninetales, trying to break the chains, "I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!"

"Like you have a choice", said Sultrie as she created a circle of black fog, "Don't worry, I'll allow you to see what you are about to do to your new friend, Chuck".

Saying that, Sultrie turned to mist and left. Ninetales kept struggling to break the chains, but suddenly, the chains shocked him.

"AAUUUGHH!" shouted Ninetales in the empty black area.

Heaven

In heaven, a Vulpix was relaxing on a cloud when she heard Ninetales' scream.

"Ninetales!" said the Vulpix, getting up and rushing to find Annabelle.

Golden Gate Park

"RUDY! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted Blitzen as he kept dodging Rudolph's attacks.

Rudolph was ordered to attack his father, while Equi and Nox watched from a distance.

"How long do you think it will take for Rudolph to defeat his own father?" asked Equi.

"I'll give him… ten minutes", replied Nox.

"You're on!" said Equi as he continued to watch the battle.

"I don't understand", cried Mitzi, "Why would Rudolph do this?"

"He's under a spell of some sort", replied Flo.

"Not a spell", said Stormella, "A parasite".

"A what?!" said Charleon, "You mean, Rudolph has worms?"

Eevee slapped Charleon on the head.

"Close", said Stormella, "He has a worm alright. A leech of some sort, and its controlling Rudolph".

Mitzi, hearing this, cried harder as Zoey approached Stormella.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" cried Zoey.

"There is", said Stormella, holding up a crystal snowflake.

"Nice ornament", said Vaporeon, "Do you have something in a Digivice?"

"Shut up", said Charlie, "As you were saying?"

"This is a special snowflake that would allow us to talk to the Rudolph inside and also would act as a capsule to capture the leech inside him", said Stormella, "The only problem is that it needs to be put exactly where Rudolph's heart is".

"Sure, if he would allow us to get up close to him", said Vaporeon, "Because he seems to be winning against Blitzen".

"Listen", said Stormella, "First, do you know the move Ice Beam?"

"I'm still learning, but yeah", replied Vaporeon, "I have to tell you, it's not that strong".

"That's all right", said Stormellla, "I have a plan, but I need yours and Spike's help"

"The name's Jolteon", said Jolteon, looking upset.

"Sorry, Jolteon", apologized Stormella, "The rest of you, try to help out Blitzen before Rudolph defeats him".

"On it", said Eevee, charging towards the fight, but got held by his tail by Charlie.

"Just how were you going to help?" said Charlie.

"Oh", said Eevee, looking embarrassed, "Didn't think of it".

Charlie slapped his forehead, but Angel Bess came to him and said, "We don't need to defeat him, just distract him long enough for this plan to work".

"Any ideas, Bess?" said Bess, "Man, that felt weird to say".

"That's all right", replied Angel Bess, "Listen quickly".

Blitzen was running out of breath as he kept head butting his antler's with Rudolph's, but Rudolph didn't look weakened at all.

"Rudy, please", said Blitzen, "Look at yourself. Your being tricked by a dark creature within. Don't believe its lies, son. Realize that your mother and I both love you, no matter what you have".

Rudolph stopped as he heard those words. Inside him, Rudolph's soul heard it and thought, is it true? Do they really love me, even if I do have a red nose?

No, replied another voice, remember what your father said at the reindeer games.

Blitzen's voice was overheard: 'That nose of his… was an accident'

Rudolph cried: he knew that it was true.

And don't forget about Zoey, continued the voice, remember what Arrow said about her?

Arrow's voice: 'She's only nice to you because she feels sorry for you'.

Your right, thought Rudolph, they never did care for me. Rudolph became more engulfed by the darkness as he kept remembering those painful memories.

Blitzen stared as his son stood still for a while. He thought that he had gotten through to him, but then, Rudolph raised his head and saw something happening to him. Rudolph's antlers began to grow longer and sharper, until they were as big as his own and as sharp as an arrowhead. Rudolph charged and head butted Blitzen, pinning him to a tree.

"Augh", cried Blitzen as Rudolph held him pinned, "Rudy, please. Fight the darkness inside of you".

"WHY SHOULD I!" said Rudolph's voice, more deeper than usual, "ALL MY LIFE, I HAVE BEEN MADE FUN OF, AND YOU WISHING YOU HAD A BUCK WITH A REGULAR NOSE ! YOU NEVER DID LOVE ME!"

"Not true", gasped Blitzen, being chocked by the antlers, "I… always… loved… you… Rudy"

"LIES!" roared Rudolph, "I REMEMBER WELL THAT YOU CALLED ME AN ACCIDENT! SO, FAREWELL!"

Just as Rudolph was about to deliver the final blow, he was tackled by two canines.

"You should listen to your father", said Flo, holding up the Shield of Purity towards Rudolph, "Just look at what the darkness has done to you".

Rudolph saw his own reflection, grinned, and said, "THE OLD RUDOLPH WOULD HAVE TURNED AWAY, BUT HE'S NOT HERE… WELL, JUST A WHILE LONGER BEFORE HE CALLS THE SHADOWS HOME!"

"We aren't going to allow you to be taken by the shadows", said Angel Bess, running up towards Flo, "We're going to get rid of that bug in you and you'll see what's been going on".

Equi, still watching the fight, overheard what they were saying.

They know about the leech, thought Equi. He turned towards his brother and said, "Should we help him?"

"No", said Nox, "Our Master told us to observe Sultrie's project without having us interfering. He wants to know if Sultrie's project was truly a success at converting innocence to the shadows".

"But won't Sultrie be mad that…" began Equi before Nox interfered.

"Now, if you ask me, I rather face Sultrie than ShadowMaster, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm, since you put it that way".

Equi continued to watch the events of what was about to happen.

Rudolph was now surrounded by canines and pokemon, but he just chuckled.

"YOU ALL THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME BY COMBINING YOUR ATTACKS?!" shouted Rudolph to them.

"Nope", said Charlie, "Just so you can't escape from our trap. NOW!"

"THUNDER WAVE!" roared Jolteon as he shot his strongest Thunder Wave towards the reindeer. Before he knew it, Rudolph was hit with the attack, paralyzing him from hoof to nose.

"GRRR!" growled Rudolph, "YOU'RE ALL ONLY DELAYING YOUR DEFEAT!"

Before he knew it, he felt a sudden rush of cold wind. Turning his head, he saw Stormella and Vaporeon, who was shooting his Water Gun towards the sky. Looking up, he saw the water being formed into a giant water ball.

"Now, honey", said Stormella, "On three. One… two… three. FIRE!"

Vaporeon looked at her and said, "Fire?"

"Sorry dear", apologized Stormella, "ICE BEAM!"

Vaporeon and Stormella shot their blue beams towards the water, which somehow turned into snow instead of ice.

"My special spell allows the water to turn to snow", said Stormella, finishing her spell, "That way, it won't hurt you". She paused as the two tons of snow fell upon Rudolph, burying him in an avalanche, "Just ensnare you. Now, we better get this on him". Stormella tossed the snowflake towards Vaporeon, who began running towards the buried Rudolph. Just as he tried to figure out how to get the snowflake on him, the snow began to rumble. Then, something quickly shot out of the snow, knocking Vaporeon off balance. Vaporeon tried to hold on, but received a shock to see what came out of the snow: a black, scaly, dragon-like tail.

"Please tell me we got a Dragon pokemon in there, too", said Itchy as he saw the tail swish back and forth.

Soon, Rudolph's antlers and head popped out of the snowy prison, which shocked everyone,

especially Blitzen, Mitzi, and Zoey. Rudolph's fur turned dark purple, his straw colored hair was jet black, and his eyes were glowing yellow, with his pupils glowing red. As his body emerged from the snow, the tail belonged to Rudolph as he swished the snow away. Mitzi fell to the ground, crying.

"Rudy…" slowly said Blitzen, looking at his transformed son, "What's happened to you?"

"The final stage of the Shadow Leech's work", replied Equi from afar.

"What do you mean?" snarled Charlie at them, but he didn't dare charge after them.

"Simple, Chuck", said Nox, "Red Nose was infected by one of Sultrie's Shadow Leeches"

"Sultrie explained to us that the victim goes through three stages", continued Equi.

"First stage: Nightmare Night. The victim would go through his worst memories in a dream, weakening him for the leech to take control"

"Second stage: Leech Control. The incantation, or the purple markings on him, signify that the leech is in control of the victim's body"

"And also a shield from anyone or anything trying to reach to him"

"And the final stage is Demonic Transformation. The leech would then take control of the victim and go through a quick metamorphosis"

"Like a moth from a cocoon"

"And transform the victim into a demon"

"Forever"

Zoey began crying as she thought, No, Rudolph… I don't want to lose you.

"That's horrible", shuddered Flo, "Why do such a thing?"

"Hey, we're evil, what do you expect?" replied Equi.

"Now", said Nox, "If you're through, I believe Rudolph has unfinished business. Finish them off!"

Rudolph, now Dark Rudolph, charged forward towards Stormella and Jolteon. Before he knew it, Stormella created an ice wall in front of Dark Rudolph, blocking his charge.

"Sorry, honey", said Stormella, "But I was too quick for you that time".

Dark Rudolph kept head butting the ice wall, cracking it with each blow.

"Any ideas before he breaks in?" said Jolteon.

"Well", said Stormella, "We need a new tactic in order to place the snowflake on him, except…"

"What?" said Jolteon as Dark Rudolph got tackled by Charleon.

"You owe me one", shouted Charleon as he ran from Dark Rudolph, who was getting up from his attack.

"This isn't good Itch", said Charlie to his best friend, "How are we supposed to stop him?"

"Why not send yourself in?" suggested Itchy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" said Charlie, "Have you been hanging around Charleon again"

"I… HEARD… THAT!" shouted Charleon, still running from Dark Rudolph, but soon stopped as Leonard grabbed Dark Rudolph by his back.

"No", said Bess, "I think he meant the other Charlie. The one who gave you that tag".

"Oh yeah", said Charlie, searching for the tag, but stopped as he turned pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Bess.

Charlie murmured something.

"What?" said Itchy and Bess.

"I lost it", muttered Charlie in a whisper.

"YOU LOST IT!" shouted Itchy and Bess as Charlie slowly nodded.

Meanwhile

Leonard held Dark Rudolph as he tried to talk to him.

"Rudolph", said Leonard, "Listen, I'm your friend. I only want to help you. You can still fight this. What do you say?"

"I SAY", began Dark Rudolph, now having a different deep voice, similar to ShadowMaster's, "HAPPY LANDINGS!"

Dark Rudolph grabbed Leonard by his legs with his new dragon tail and flung him off. Dark Rudolph slowly turned towards the others.

"WHO'S NEXT?" said Dark Rudolph to the others. He opened his mouth and shot a stream of black vapor towards Angel Bess. Flo knocked Angel Bess away, making the vapor hit the bushes behind them, which started to disintegrate.

"Whew", said Angel Bess, getting up and out of the way, "Talk about halitosis".

(Oh yeah, almost forgot)

"… and then, the leech inside him would become trapped inside the snowflake and Rudy would be back to normal, got it?" said Stormella.

Jolteon looked at her as if he wasn't paying attention.

"What were we talking about?" replied Jolteon.

"Easy Chicken Little", said Eevee, "I heard what she said. She wants one of us to lift Rudolph up and one of us can charge and place the snowflake on Rudolph". Eevee turned to Vaporeon, who was shaking with fear as he watched Flo shielding herself from Dark Rudolph's attacks.

"You think you can do it, Vaporeon?"

"Are you kidding?" said Vaporeon, "And risk ending up like those bushes, no thanks".

"But you'll be a hero and save Christmas", said Eevee, puffing his eyes out, "Please".

"Nice try", said Vaporeon, "But I grew immune to your Bambi eyes".

"Fine, I'll go then. Give me the snowflake".

Vaporeon handed the crystal snowflake to Eevee and said, "How are we going to get Rudolph to hold still for a minute?"

"We could ask Leonard to do it again", said Jolteon.

"Sorry to burst your bubble", said Stormella, "But Leonard is out cold and time is short. We need someone else to do it". Stormella looked at Vaporeon and Jolteon, "One of you two scardy cats would have to jump on Rudolph, which would make him leap up, in which Eevee…" Stormella turned to Eevee, "Do you know a fast move of some sort?"

"Yeah", said Eevee, "Quick Attack".

"Since when did you learn that move?" said Jolteon.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me", said Eevee, smiling.

"Either way", continued Stormella, "We need you to get ready to quickly run up there and stick that snowflake on him and I'll do the rest. Now, who volunteers?"

Jolteon and Vaporeon quickly point to one another and said, "HE DOES!"

"Hey, I already went and paralyzed him", said Jolteon, glaring hard at Vaporeon.

"Yeah, well, I had to freeze that water into snow", replied Vaporeon.

"Looks like your even with each other", said Eevee.

"Plus, I had to get up on that pile of snow to put it on, to boot", smiled Vaporeon.

"You're it, Jolteon", said Eevee, "Vaporeon beats you two to one".

Jolteon growled, but deeply sighed and said, "Fine".

Dark Rudolph kept breathing his attack at Flo, who was getting tired of deflecting the attack away from her and her friends.

"Whew", said Flo, "Somebody think of something quick before I get tired".

"Your wish is my command", said Jolteon, leaping off a nearby boulder and landing on Dark Rudolph. Dark Rudolph stopped his attacks and turned his head towards Jolteon, at a full 180 degree angle.

"Whoa", gasped Jolteon, "Exorcism creepy".

"GET… OFF!" said Dark Rudolph as he grabbed Jolteon by his hind legs with his dragon tail and swung him in circles. Then, he threw him towards Leonard, who was starting to wake up.

"Mmm… What hap…" began Leonard before BAM, getting hit with a pokemon.

Vaporeon rushed over and tried talking to Jolteon.

"Jolteon, can you hear me?" said Vaporeon, "Say something, or else I'll Water Gun".

"You… owe… me… big", said a dizzy Jolteon before collapsing on top of a polar bear.

Eevee turned to Stormella, "Please tell me you have a plan B?"

Before Stormella could answer, Dark Rudolph charged for Flo, knocking her down and pinning her, with the Shield of Purity between them.

"TIME TO DIE!" said Dark Rudolph to a frightened Flo. Before he could launch his attack, he heard something coming from a tree above him.

"BANZAI!" shouted the thing as he landed on Dark Rudolph's head and yanked his ears. "Remember how we first met like this?"

It was Slyly the fox. Zoey felt happy to see him as he began riding Dark Rudolph as a bucking bronco.

"GET OFF!" shouted Dark Rudolph, trying to swat the fox off with his tail, but couldn't risk hitting his head. So, Dark Rudolph swung his head everywhere, trying to brush off the fox.

"First of all", said Slyly as he clung on tight on top of Dark Rudolph's ears, "Purple isn't your color, and second, NOW!"

Slyly yanked Dark Rudolph's head back and Dark Rudolph's body followed.

"EEVEE, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" shouted Vaporeon.

"Quick Attack!" said Eevee as he ran as fast as he could, approaching Dark Rudolph, and leaping for his chest. As Eevee landed on Dark Rudolph, he bit a part of Dark Rudolph's fur to hold on to as he used his paw to place the snowflake on Dark Rudolph's chest.

"GOT IT!" shouted Eevee as he jumped off Dark Rudolph.

Rudolph, still lying down, was disappearing in the shadows when he saw a light leaking through the area. Looking at it, he felt it inviting.

"What is that light?" said Rudolph as he started walking towards it. Just then, he heard a familiar voice, a friendly voice.

"Rudolph, remember when we first met, when I thought you were trying to take over my cave? I jumped on you and rode you around until I fell off?"

"Slyly?" said Rudolph, remembering how he was the first person to meet after running away.

Meanwhile

"Wow, you stopped?" said Slyly as Dark Rudolph came to a halt, his face looking like he was in a trance.

"Slyly?" whispered Dark Rudolph, who looked like he was in a mind battle.

"It's working", said Stormella, "The real Rudolph is listening, and beginning to fight off the darkness within".

Zoey brightened up when she heard what Stormella said. Mitzi got up and went towards Dark Rudolph, who was grunting and muttering to himself.

"NO… get away…" said Dark Rudolph, "Don't… want… to… hurt…"

"It's okay, Rudolph", cried Mitzi as Blitzen came over to support her.

"Your mother and I always loved you, no matter how different you were from all the other reindeer", said Blitzen, "Please, come back home".

Dark Rudolph jumped away from them, but, he was crying.

"Love…" muttered out Dark Rudolph, "Love…"

Before Dark Rudolph could do anything, Zoey appeared before him and showed him a medal.

"Remember who gave this to you, Rudolph?" said Zoey, showing him his Medal of Valor.

Rudolph was beginning to get surrounded by the light as he saw his own Medal of Valor and Zoey.

"Yes", said Rudolph (Dark Rudolph would be muttering it out as he struggles to keep the real Rudolph at bay), "Santa gave it to me when Stormella cast that snow storm. I remember what it stands for: Courage, Character, and a Heart that's True".

"Rudolph", said Zoey's voice, "Your parents love you, Santa loves you, and… I love you".

Rudolph was surprised to hear Zoey say it.

"You do?" said Rudolph as the darkness began to fully disappear.

"Yes", said Zoey, approaching Dark Rudolph, now slowly turning back to normal, "With all my heart". With that, she kissed Dark Rudolph on his cheek. Dark Rudolph, still crying, glowed white.

"I thought he was supposed to glow red?" said Vaporeon.

"Shh", said Bess.

Soon, the light disappeared and there stood Rudolph, no longer a demon, but the legendary red-nosed reindeer.

"Zoey", said Rudolph, exhausted, "I love you, too".

Everyone cheered to see that Rudolph was back to normal, especially Eevee.

"Christmas is saved!" said Eevee as he jumped with joy.

As everyone came together, Charlie did a head count and saw that there was one missing.

"Hey", said Charlie, "Has anyone seen Charleon?"

"OH MY GOSH!" gasped Jolteon, "I forgot about him. The last time I saw him was when Rudolph chased him".

"Let's just hope he didn't run clear across the country", said Vaporeon, "Let's just go look for him".

"No need", said Leonard, who was awaken by Vaporeon's water gun, "He's up there".

Everyone looked up and saw Charleon up a tall tree, clinging to it.

"HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?" shouted Jolteon.

"ALL I REMEMBR WAS RUNNING LIKE CRAZY", shouted Charleon back, "AND WOULD YOU KNOW IT, I RAN UP THIS TREE WITHOUT REALIZING IT!"

"COOL!" shouted Vaporeon, "HOW'S THE VIEW UP THERE?"

"TWO THINGS", shouted Charleon back at them, "ONE: I COULD SEE THE BAY FROM HERE, AND TWO: GET ME DOWN!"

After getting Charleon down, with the help of two flying reindeer, the group of friends turned to Stormella, who was holding up a black snowflake.

"This was the cause of Rudolph's troubles", said Stormella.

"What, all that black stuff", said Slyly, taking the snowflake.

"By the way", said Zoey to Slyly, "How did you get here anyways?"

"Two words: Santa Claus", said Slyly, "He let one of his reindeer drop me off in the middle of the park before heading back. All I got to say is that there was no in-flight movie and no snacks".

Everyone laughed.

"Anyways", said Slyly, "I wouldn't be considered a friend when I don't help out a friend in danger, now can I? And after all, we… WHOA!"

Slyly just saw something move inside the snowflake. Everyone looked and saw two glowing red eyes staring back at them.

"That's the leech", said Stormella, "Rudolph, do you remember how that thing got inside of you?"

Rudolph was thinking of the day before he had the nightmare and remembered the purple haired elf.

"Yeah", said Rudolph, "The day before I was swallowed by the darkness, I remember running into a purple haired elf carrying a porcupine doll. I got pricked by a few of the needles, but that's it".

"Aha", said Stormella, "That's how the leech got inside of you. One of those needles was carrying this guy inside and it got inside of you when it pricked you".

"Purple hair elf?" said Blitzen, "There are no purple haired elves that I can recall".

"That elf must have been Sultrie", said Flo, her shield now a bracelet again, "That's how she got you infected, but why?"

"It's simple", said Eevee, "To ruin Christmas for everyone".

"That's a good point, if it were Belladonna", said Angel Bess, "But Sultrie was after something bigger than ruining Christmas, something I can't really place my paw on".

"OH", said Zoey, "I just remember that, Sultrie was it, she said that Rudolph was a test subject for that thing" pointing her hoof towards the black snowflake.

"A test subject!" said Rudolph, "But then, what was her real intention?"

"Before she disappeared with you", said Zoey, "She said 'It's time to infect my real target'. Then, she said that a nine-tailed would soon be hers".

Everyone, except Zoey, Rudolph, Blitzen, Stormella, Leonard, Mitzi, and Slyly turned pale.

"Charlie", said Itchy, "You don't think she means Ninetales, do you?"

"What other Ninetales does she know?" said Charlie, "Quickly, we have to get back to the café and check up on Ninetales".

As everyone left, Equi and Nox, still from afar and ignored for the battle against Dark Rudolph, turned towards each other.

"Shame", said Nox, "I thought Rudolph was going to win".

"We better tell Sultrie", said Equi.

"Why? Do you remember what I said about ShadowMaster's orders, or are you thick headed?"

"Shut up! He said that we were not to interfere with Sultrie's project. There wasn't anything about telling her what we witnessed, now is there?"

"So, a loop hole, huh?"

"Yep, and if you don't mind, I have to meet her before they do the same thing to Ninetales".

With that, both brothers disappeared in a dark fog.

**To be continued...**


	5. Ninetales' Secret Revealed

**Rudolph has been saved from the Shadow Leech, but will they be able to save Ninetales before he's gone to the shadows? Let's find out...**

Angel Sasha's Dream

"Where am I?" said Angel Sasha as she looked around her surroundings, "Is this the Flea Bite?".

It was indeed the Flea Bite Cafe, but it had an ominous feeling to it. Angel Sasha knew where she was: she had fallen asleep, waiting for Ninetales, and now she's having the same nightmare again.

"Charlie? Charlie, where are you", she shouted. Just then, she heard something behind the counter. Angel Sasha backed away from it. She knew what was behind it.

"No", she said, "Not again. Please, leave me alone". Just as she was backing up, she hit something behind her.

"Charlie, is that you?" Angel Sasha asked, but no reply. She turned her head slowly and stared into the cold yellow eyes of a shadow figure, except this time, it looked more materialized than last time. She could tell it was a man, but couldn't tell what kind of man.

"GET AWAY!" she shouted as she heard something crash behind her. She turned and there stood the other shadow figures, more materialized that she saw that there was another man, a woman, and a canine. They began to close in on her.

"Charlie HELP!!" Angel Sasha screamed as she ran for the exit. Like before, Angel Sasha turned the next corner and tripped.

"OOF!" Angel Sasha yelped as she tried to get up, but too late. The shadow figures caught up to her and surrounded her. Scared, Angel Sasha put her head down and started to cry.

"Charlie..." she started to say when it happened. A bright blue light shone as Angel Sasha looked up. The light hit the shadow figures and they started to disappear into vapor. She turned to the source of the light and there stood Angel Charlie in his angel form. Angel Sasha was happy to see him, but turned pale to know what happened next.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" Angel Sasha yelled.

Charlie turned around as another shadow figure materialized. The shadow figure attacked Angel Charlie, but he countered it with an attack of his own. Angel Sasha sighed in relief in hoping that this time, Angel Charlie would win. Just as she got up, she heard Angel Charlie yell. "GRAAAAHHH!" Angel Charlie yelled as he fell to the floor, motionless in front of the shadow figure.

"NOOOO!!! CHARLIE!!!" Sasha screamed as she watched Charlie fall to the floor, dead. Just as she was thinking how, it answered: a second shadow figure, except this one was on four legs and had many tails.

"Ninetales?" said Angel Sasha as she saw the shadow figure began to laugh a cold laugh.

Just as she couldn't believe it, the first shadow approached her. It glared at her with hollow yellow eyes as it lifted its hand and...

Flea Bite Café

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Angel Sasha as she woke up on the sofa in the café, Angel Charlie looking at her with a worried look.

"Sashy", he said, "What's the matter?"

"Nightmare", said Angel Sasha, panting hard, "Just a nightmare".

"Must've been a bad one", said Flareon.

"How did you know?"

"You wouldn't stop sleep talking, or in this case screaming, about Charlie".

Angel Charlie looked at her and said, "Want to tell me what it was about?"

Before Angel Sasha said anything, her eye caught Shaina's and stopped. She didn't want to worry her about what she had seen.

"Not right now", she said, laying her head on Angel Charlie's shoulders.

Angel Charlie was comforting Angel Sasha while Sasha talked to a very worried Shaina.

"It's happening all over again", said Shaina to her sister, "Just like when he kept his past life a secret from me. Why doesn't he trust me with his secrets?"

"He's a male", said Flareon, "We probably don't want anyone knowing about our secrets of our past".

"Not true", said Angel Sasha, "Charlie and I revealed about our past the first day we spent at David's house. Charlie told me everything and we never keep secrets from each other, because we love each other"

(Note: See Fern's fan fic: Charlie's Confessions)

"Then why is Ninetales' keeping secrets from Shaina?" said Sasha to her other self.

"It takes time", said Angel Charlie, "and encouragement. You got to tell Ninetales that we are here to help him, no matter what it is he's trying to keep buried in his mind".

Shaina cheered up a little. "You're right, I better talk to him about how he can trust me on keeping his secrets safe and also on how he can rely on all of his friends for support".

Sasha looked at Angel Charlie and smiled, "Why couldn't my Charlie ended up like you? Sweet, sensitive, smart,…" Sasha quickly noticed Angel Sasha looking surprised, "Oh, sorry. Got carried away".

"That's alright", said Angel Sasha, "After all, my list of how to describe my Charlie is infinite".

"Now now", said Angel Charlie, "My other self is quite reliable, even if he does remind me back when I first met Sasha. Just give him a chance to make him open up to you and show you his real self".

"If you say so", said Sasha, smiling.

Just then, the door opened and Ninetales walked out, with a weird expression over his face.

"You know", said Flareon to Ninetales, "That face you're making is creeping me out".

Ninetales slowly turned towards Flareon, "Then why stare at it?"

"Ninetales?" said Shaina, "What's the matter? You don't sound like yourself"

"I'm fine", said Ninetales, "Just a sore throat that I had to endure"

Angel Charlie looked at Ninetales and lowered his voice to Angel Sasha.

"Something's wrong", whispered Angel Charlie.

"I'll say", whispered back Angel Sasha, "He does look creepy with that stare of his".

"No, besides that. I sense a feeling of dread coming from him, and also, a strange scent is on him"

"What scent?! Another dog or pokemon! Poor Shaina, how are we going to…"

"Not that kind of scent! A familiar scent. The scent of Darkness".

Angel Sahsa gasped as she put her paws on her mouth. "What?!"

"And not just any scent, his scent"

"Please don't tell me ShadowMaster's?"

Angel Charlie nodded. Just then, Ninetales walked up to Angel Charlie.

"Listen, Charlie", said Ninetales, "Mind if I talk to you…" Ninetales looked around at the others, "…alone?"

Angel Charlie took a moment to think before saying, "Very well".

"Charlie…" began Angel Sasha before Angel Charlie looked at her and said, "Don't worry, we're just going to talk, that's it". Angel Charlie winked at Angel Sasha.

"Okay", said Angel Sasha, having a bad feeling about this.

"Shouldn't I come too?" said Shaina.

"No", replied Ninetales, "I just want to talk to Charlie, that's all".

"But Ninetales…" began Shaina before Ninetales replied, "No, just Charlie".

Ninetales left, followed by Angel Charlie.

Shaina watched as Ninetales and Angel Charlie disappeared into the streets.

"Oh, Ninetales", said Shaina, "What's wrong with you?"

Heaven

"And then, with a powerful orb, Charles destroyed the Crown of Beelzebub, no longer to be used or take over anyone else again", finished Angel Annabelle to Annabelle.

(For more info. On Crown of Beelzebub, see Fern's fan fic: Queen Bessie)

Both Annabelle's have been telling each other an adventure of their own when they found time to rest from running the heavens or repairing the Tempus Blade, which was half recovered from its attack. Just then, a Vulpix came running up to them, a frightened look in her eyes.

"Colleen?" said Annabelle, "What's the matter?"

"Annabelle", said Colleen, "I sense something's wrong with Ninetales. Just a while ago, I could have sworn that I heard him yell for help".

Annabelle looked at her, and then turned to Angel Annabelle, then thought.

"Are you sure you heard him?" said Annabelle.

"Please Annabelle", said Colleen, "Can you contact him to make sure that he's alright?"

"Very well", said Annabelle as she tried to contact Ninetales the way she contacts Charles. While she was trying to contact with Ninetales, Colleen turned towards Angel Annabelle and was confused.

"Um", said Colleen, "Are you a lost twin of Annabelle, or a clone?"

Angel Annabelle laughed, "Oh goodness, no. I am Annabelle of a different world".

"Different world?"

"Yes, along with Charlie, Sasha, Bess, Itchy, and Florence. Our world is similar to yours, but ours doesn't have pokemon".

"And how did you all get here?"

"Long story short: it all deals with a time traveling sword that got a super charge".

Just as Colleen got to know about the doubles, Annabelle came up gasping.

"What is it?" said both Angel Annabelle and Colleen.

"I can't make contact", said Annabelle.

"How's that possible?" said Angel Annabelle.

"Something's interfering with my powers to try contacting anyone down in San Francisco. Whatever it is, it's powerful"

Angel Annabelle gasped.

"ShadowMaster Copperhead!"

"Who?" said Colleen, confused with the response.

"No time to explain", said Annabelle, "We need to find Edward at once. Ninetales, Charles, and their friends may be in danger".

Colleen gasped.

"Wow", said Annabelle, "Everyone here gasped". Saying that, the two whippets and the Vulpix went to find the Houndour.

Streets of San Francisco

Angel Charlie walked his distance from Ninetales, who was walking ahead.

"Tell me", said Angel Charlie, "What's really going on Ninetales, if that really is you".

Ninetales stopped without looking back.

"I sensed Darkness within you when you came back with that bandaged arm of yours", said Angel Charlie, pointing towards Ninetales' left arm, "Care to explain why you played Mummy with it?"

Ninetales stood silent.

"I know you can hear me, so answer me why. Ninetales, I'm only trying to help you out, especially that the darkness I sense in you is similar to ShadowMaster's".

"Very good, Barkin", replied Ninetales, turning his head around, "You guessed it".

"What's going on, Ninetales", said Angel Charlie, "and what's with the Barkin; what happened to Charlie?"

Ninetales ripped off the bandage on his arm, revealing the markings on it. Angel Charlie jumped back.

"NINETALES", said Angel Charlie, looking at his arm, "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!"

"The beginning of my new life", said Ninetales, spewing flames towards Angel Charlie, who took the sudden attack, "And the end of yours. HAHAHAHA!"

Flea Bite Café

"Maybe I should have gone with them", said Shaina, "I mean, I want to know what's going on with Ninetales after all".

"So do we", said a voice behind her. Turning around, Angel Sasha, Sasha, Shaina, and Flareon saw both Annabelles and two others as well, a Vulpix and a Houndour.

"Annabelle", said Angel Sasha, "What brings you both here, and may I ask who your guests are?"

"Well", began Annabelle, "Let me introduce you to Colleen (points toward the Vulpix) and Edwartd (pointing toward the Houndour). They're…"

"SASHA!" interrupted another voice. Sasha turned and saw that Charlie and the others have returned, and saw that Charlie looked scared.

"Charlie?" said Sasha, "What's wrong? Didn't you find Rudolph?"

"Yes", said Charlie, "We did. He was under the control of Darkness, but he's fine now"

"Then why look so scared?" asked Sasha.

"Has Ninetales come in yet?" replied Charlie.

Shaina put her head down, which Angel Sasha went to comfort her.

"Yes", said Sasha, "But you just missed him".

"Where did he go?" said Colleen at once.

"He left with Charlie", said Sasha.

"But Charlie's right here", said Edward, pointing towards Charlie.

"No", said Angel Annabelle, "The other Charles".

(Oh yeah, when they found Edward, Angel Annabelle told him the story as well).

"Where would they go?" said Charlie.

"What do I look like, their guardian angel?" said Sasha, "All we know is that Ninetales came into the café with his left arm bandaged up…"

"Did he get hurt?" interrupted Colleen.

"I don't know", said Sasha to the worrying Vulpix, "He didn't want to talk about it. By the way, why so interested in Ninetales all of a sudden? Are you perhaps a sister to him?"

Colleen giggled a little, "No, I'm Ninetales' mother"

Everyone, except both Annabelles and Rudolph's group, gasped.

"Mother?!" exclaimed Charlie, looking at the Vulpix, "No offense, but you look very young to be his mom, esp. since Ninetales is an adult pokemon now. How is that possible?"

"They're angels, Charlie", said Shaina, getting up after hearing the conversation, "Ninetales' parents were killed by a poacher's pokemon while trying to defend him when he was young".

"I'm so sorry to hear that", said Sasha.

"That's okay", said Colleen, looking at Sasha, "Hmm… You look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Edward said, "Besides that, what else happened to Ninetales?"

"Oh yes", said Sasha, "His left arm was bandaged and he didn't want anyone to help him, not even Charlie".

"But I was in the park", said Charlie.

"The other Charlie", said Sasha, irritated, "The perfect dog Charlie".

"Hey! When are you going to let that go? I already said I was sorry".

"Either way, he then entered the bathroom, came out, and said he wanted to speak with Charlie alone".

"Don't forget that creepy look of his", said Flareon.

"Is that all?" said Annabelle to Sasha

"No", replied Flareon, "There was also that tattoo of his on his bandaged arm".

Charlie looked at Flareon, "What tattoo?"

"A weird one, but it was covered by the bandage"

"Was it a purple colored one?" said Charlie, his voice shaky.

"Yes", replied Flareon.

Everyone looked at each other as Charlie turned a little pale.

"What's wrong?" said Flareon.

"Ninetales might be infected", said Angel Bess.

"INFECTED?!" shouted Shaina, Edward, and Colleen at the same time.

"Not as a disease", said Flo, going towards Stormella, "Show them".

Stormella showed the group the snowflake with the leech inside. Colleen and Shaina gasped with horror as Edward took the snowflake.

"What is this thing?" said Edward.

"A Shadow Leech", said Stormella, "That thing was inside Rudolph, making him turn evil. It made him get controlled by the leech, which got him to attack us. The markings that were once on him is the sign of the second stage".

"And that third and final stage was scary", said Angel Itchy.

"Why?" said Edward, handing the snowflake to Annabelle.

"It… it…" Angel Itchy was too scared to explain.

"It turned Rudolph into a demon", said Bess, "His whole body changed to the body of a demonic creature".

"Dragon tail and all", finished Vaporeon.

"And don't forget that dragon breath of his", said Jolteon, "Poor bushes".

"And we think that Ninetales might be infected with one of these things inside him", said Charlie, "That's why we needed to know where he was".

"We have to go find him and check up on him", said Itchy.

"But we have no idea where he went with Charlie", said Angel Sasha.

Just then, they heard shouts and screams outside on the streets. Eevee jumped off Rudolph and went to see what was going on. The second he left, he returned.

"I think I know where he is", said Eevee, "Just follow the screams".

**To be continued...**


	6. NecroNinetales v Angel Charlie

**Ninetales has become overcome by the Shadow Leech, and is now fighting against his new friend... Will Charlie be able to fight back against his new friend, or will the others find a way to help Ninetales before anyone gets hurt? **

Streets of San Francisco

Angel Charlie kept dodging Ninetales' fire attacks.

"NINETALES!" shouted Angel Charlie to him, "FIGHT THAT THING INSIDE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"TOO BAD BARKIN", shouted Ninetales, "NINETALES ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! I AM NOW KNOWN AS NECRO-NINETALES! HYPER BEAM!"

Necro-Ninetales fired his attack, but Angel Charlie dodged it with ease.

"YOU GOT TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" shouted Angel Charlie.

"WASN'T AIMING FOR YOU", replied Necro-Ninetales.

Angel Charlie looked back to see the Hyper Beam hit a car, making it explode near civilians. The people shrieked as they ran away from the battle. Angel Charlie's blood was boiling: Necro-Ninetales, as he now wants to be called, is going to defeat him, even if the cost is the people who get in the way of the attack.

"YOU REALLY TURNED INTO A MONSTER, NINETALES!" shouted Angel Charlie, forming a blue orb in his paw.

"DEMON, BARKIN", said Necro-Ninetales as he also lifted his paw, but formed a fire orb instead. Angel Charlie launched his blue orb, but Necro-Ninetales countered it with his own. The two orbs collided, causing an explosion that sent Angel Charlie downhill. Thinking quickly, he made his wings appear and began to glide towards the bottom. Just then, he felt something land hard on his back.

"GRAAAHHH!" yelled Angel Charlie as he fell down at full force towards the street below, Necro-Ninetales pushing him from behind.

"NEXT STOP", said Necro-Ninetales, "PAVEMENT, THEN SEWER!"

Angel Charlie hit the pavement at full force, making a cloud of dust and rubble emerge from there, followed by sewage water. Angel Charlie got up, dazed but alright, and saw that a group of Grimers and Muks running away from him. Angel Charlie looked around and saw no sign of Necro-Ninetales.

"Where are you?" said Angel Charlie to himself.

"LOOK UP!" replied a voice.

Angel Charlie looked up, only to see a stream of flames engulf him.

"AUGH!" yelled Angel Charlie as the flames singed his fur. As sudden as it began, the attack ended.

"WANT MORE?" said Necro-Ninetales as he sent another Flamethrower down, but Angel Charlie dodged it this time as he disappeared inside one of the sewer tunnels.

"PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK IS CHILDISH, BARKIN", said Necro-Ninetales as he went down the sewers.

"Who's playing?" said Angel Charlie as he threw an orb right at Necro-Ninetales. Necro-Ninetales took the attack and was sent towards the opposite wall. Seeing his chance, Angel Charlie flew out of the sewers, only to find a squadron of police officers pointing their guns at him.

"FREEZE!" shouted Officer Jenny, pointing her gun at Angel Charlie.

Angel Charlie just stood there, not knowing what to do when suddenly, Necro-Ninetales' paws reached out of the pavement, grabbed him, and pulled him under again.

"MISS ME?" said Necro-Ninetales, his voice becoming more deep as he held Angel Charlie by his arms.

Angel Charlie replied by freeing one of his arms and throwing a punch at Necro-Ninetales' face. This time, Angel Charlie flew out and towards the nearest building, as the officers fired their guns at him.

"What was that?" said one of the officers.

"Looked like a dog with wings", replied the other.

Just then, Necro-Ninetales jumped out of the sewer, mad as heck.

"Is that a pokemon?" said an officer.

"A Ninetales", said Officer Jenny, "Use your pokemon and capture it".

Officer Jenny and two others threw poke balls to reveal two Growlithes and an Arcanine. Necro-Ninetales grinned.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" said Necro-Ninetales to the pokemon.

"IT TALKS?!" said Officer Jenny, shocked to see that the Ninetales spoke in English. Then, she shook a little. Hearing that voice gave her shivers, but she knew what she had to do. "GO ARCANINE! USE EXTREME SPEED TO KNOCK OUT THAT NINETALES!"

"GROWLITHE!" shouted the two officers to their pokemon, "USE QUICK ATTACK TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T ESCAPE!"

The three pokemon obeyed as they ran towards Necro-Ninetales. Necro-Ninetales took Arcanine's Extreme Speed attack, knocking him back, where he got hit by the two Growlithe's Quick Attacks.

"GO POKE BALL!" shouted Officer Jenny as she threw the poke ball towards Necro-Ninetales. Necro-Ninetales quickly grabbed the ball between his teeth, which began to grow into sharp fangs, and crushed the poke ball to pieces. Officer Jenny gasped.

"MY TURN", said Necro-Ninetales as he looked at the Arcanine.

"QUICK!" shouted Officer Jenny, "ARCANINE! GROWLITHES! FIRE BLAST!"

The three pokemon fired the most powerful fire attacks at Necro-Ninetales, but the burst of flames never touched him. The flames began to merge and began encircling the Ninetales. Soon, the flames turned from bright red-orange to a blackish-purple color.

"SHADOW RING!" shouted Necro-Ninetales as he launched the attack outwards, hitting the pokemon and blowing away the officers and vehicles off.

Angel Charlie, healing his burns, gritted his teeth when he saw that. He blamed himself for not being there to stop Necro-Ninetales, but he wouldn't have lasted a chance in his condition. Fully healed, he returned towards the streets, which had groaning officers and wimpering pokemon.

"Ninetales", slowly said Angel Charlie, looking at a Growlithe, "What have you done? This is unforgivable, you hear me… UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Angel Charlie roared as he launched himself towards Necro-Ninetales, grabbing him, and throwing himself and him towards the bay, hopefully away from others.

On top of a building, Sultrie was chuckling to herself, seeing Angel Charlie fighting a new friend.

"Chuck", said Sultrie, "It doesn't matter if you hold back, my new slave is determined to eliminate you".

"Don't get so cocky, now", said a familiar voice behind her. Sultrie turned around and met Equi and Nox.

"What do you two want?" said Sultrie, returning to the battle below, which Angel Charlie and Necro-Ninetales were battling on top of the water.

"We just came to see the sights", said Nox sarcastically.

"And to bring bad news", said Equi.

"What?" said Sultrie.

"It seems, that your 'proto-type' was a complete loss", said Equi.

"What?!" said Sultrie.

"I said, that your…" began Equi before getting shocked.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" yelled Sultrie, her face turning maroon.

"Temper, temper", said Nox.

Sultrie showed him her electrical fist, saying for him to shut up.

"Now, what do you mean by 'a loss'?" said Sultrie, her face color returning to normal.

"I mean", said Equi, "That Chuckles, the other one, and his friends teamed up with the reindeer's friends to break you parasitic control over Rudolph".

"What?!" said Sultrie, "How?!"

Equi explained to Sultrie how Stormella created a snowflake to suck up the leech inside and rescuing Rudolph from the shadows.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" shouted Sultrie, "I WAS SURE MY SHADOW LEECH WAS UNSTOPPABLE!"

"Apparently not", said Nox, looking down at the street.

"What's more", said Equi, "Charlie suspects that Ninetales is also infected and they're coming to rescue him the same way they did Rudolph".

"Hmm", hummed Sultrie, then raised her head, grinning, "Not to worry. I may have lost the reindeer, but I am not going to lose fox boy. He's as powerful as Barkin, under special conditions".

"You mean his hidden power, huh?" said Equi.

"You're only half right", said Sultrie, "My Shadow Leech may be unable to tap into his hidden power, but it does give him a power boost of dark powers, making him powerful enough to take down Barkin. I will be acknowledge to my Master by bringing him both the corpse of Charlie Barkin and a new lackey to do as he pleases. All I need is for their friends to stay away from them long enough for Ninetales to completely be taken over by the Shadow Leech".

"You may be too late", said Nox, still looking down at the street, "They already heading there".

"This is awful", said Flo as she looked at the fallen officers, all burned, but okay.

"I can't believe that Ninetales would do this", said Charlie, looking at the Arcanine.

"He's not to blame", said Edward, comforting a tearful Colleen, "He's being manipulated".

"He's right", said Angel Bess, "All he needs is a little encouragement from us to help him conquer that parasite inside him".

"Speaking of parasites", said Charleon, looking at the snowflake, "Can I keep this?"

"I wouldn't suggest it", said Stormella, "That thing could escape and infect you too".

"Never mind", said Charleon, giving the snowflake back to Stormella at arm's length.

"Listen", said Flo, "I'll stay here and help out the officers and the pokemon, but I need someone to stay with me".

"I volunteer", said Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Charleon simultaneously.

"Uh…thanks?" said Flo,

"Why volunteer to stay?" said Sasha, "You four never say that when it's time to help out at the café".

"Hey", said Flareon, "It's either here or face off against demons, and I for one am staying here".

"But guys", said Flo, holding out Miracle Dog tags, "I only have four, so one of you guys have got to go".

"Flareon", said Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Charleon, pointing at Flareon.

"What?!" said Flareon, shocked, "Why me?!"

"Because", said Vaporeon, "Each one of us went to rescue Rudolph while you stayed behind".

"I had to run up a tree to escape from Rudolph turning me to dust", said Charleon, "No offense Rudy".

"None taken", replied Rudolph.

"But… but", began Flareon, but Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Charleon glared back at him, "Fine".

While the pokemon friends were finishing arguing, Angel Itchy looked at the officers and then it struck him.

"Guys", said Angel Itchy, "What if that 'shadow pokemon' the reporter announced was actually Ninetales?"

"What do you mean?" replied Angel Sasha.

"He means", said Angel Bess, "That there is that possibility. I mean, the reporter said that the pokemon and victims were burned, and that the pokemon had 'purple markings', just as Rudolph once had on him".

Shaina and Colleen turned pale when hearing that and could only think two words: why Ninetales?

Just then, they heard a boom coming from the direction of the bay.

"No time to think about it now", said Sasha, "We better get going".

Leaving Flo with Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Charleon, the canines and friends ran towards the bay.

"Ninetales", said Angel Charlie, pinning the pokemon on the sand, "Listen to me. You can fight this".

"QUIT WASTING MY TIME!" responded Necro-Ninetales, tossing Angel Charlie to his side, "I TOLD YOU BEFORE, HE'S NO LONGER IN CONTROL! HYPER BEAM!"

As Necro-Ninetales fired his Hyper Beam, he didn't notice that the others have just arrived, only to stare in horror as Necro-Ninetales was attacking Angel Charlie, who was retaliating.

"NINETALES!" yelled Shaina, getting tears in her eyes as she saw the fight.

"Look at his left arm!" said Charlie, "It's the same markings that were on Rudolph! Ninetales is infected with the leech after all".

"No", said Colleen, watching her son fight one of his friends, "Ninetales… NINETALES!"

Necro-Ninetales ceased his fighting and looked behind him.

Ninetales, having his head down so he couldn't watch more of the fighting, lifted his head when he heard his name being called by someone familiar.

"Mom?" said Ninetales, looking into the fog's screen. He saw his mother, along with his father, his friends, and Shaina. He began to feel happy when…

"WELL, WELL", said Necro-Ninetales, "ISN'T THIS TOUCHING? EVERYONE HAS COME TO SEE… SEE…". Necro-Ninetales shook as his eyes grew small. Then, he put his paws on his head, as if he was having a headache.

"Run", said Ninetales, trying to fight the leech's control, "I… don't… want… to… hurt… you…"

Shaina wanted to get to Ninetales, but was stopped by Stormella.

"Let me go", said Shaina, "He needs help".

"I know", said Stormella, handing Shaina a new snowflake, "Use this to capture the leech. Just put it on his heart, and in a few moments, he'll be free from its control".

"Thank you", said Shaina as she rushed toward the struggling pokemon, Colleen by her side.

"He may need more support", said Colleen, "After all, he's my only son".

"GRRRAAAHHH!" shouted Ninetales, fighting to reclaim his mind.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" shouted Ninetales, trying to break the chains' hold on him. "GRAAAH!" Ninetales kept getting shocked every time he struggled, but that didn't stop him. He kept pulling on the chains when one broke loose. Upon breaking it, it disappeared into vapor.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM NO MORE!" shouted Ninetales, continuing his struggle.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "Please, allow us to help you".

She showed him the snowflake and was ready to put it on him, but Necro-Ninetales regained control. Lifting his paw, he was about to strike Shaina, but stopped. Angel Charlie grabbed him from behind.

"Shaina", said Angel Charlie as he held Necro-Ninetales, "Do what you need to do, NOW!"

Shaina struck the snowflake on Necro-Ninetales, who then calmed down.

"Game Over", said Nox as he watched Necro-Ninetales being defeated.

"By the looks of it", said Equi, "I call it a failure".

Sultrie was so angry that electricity emitted from her hair and eyes.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE HIM!" roared Sultrie as she left for the battle.

"Ninetales", said Colleen, "Stop all of this and…"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Shaina as she knocked Colleen to the side as five sharp crystals hit the ground. Just as they were getting up, Sultrie landed in front of Ninetales and Angel Charlie.

"SULTRIE!" growled Angel Charlie.

"BYE!" said Sultrie as she struck Angel Charlie with a dark orb. Angel Charlie lost his grip on Ninetales, whose arm was returning back to normal, and flew into the bay. Ninetales fell to the ground. The others gasped, but Angel Annabelle wasn't about to lose a friend.

"SULTRIE, STOP!" yelled Angel Annabelle, firing a blue orb towards her, but Sultrie swatted it away and retaliated with one of her own dark ones.

"OOF!" said Angel Annabelle as she hit the soft sand.

"I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE THIS FIGHT!" said Sultrie, turning to vapor and engulfing Ninetales.

"NO!" shouted Shaina, Colleen, and Edward.

Ninetales was finally breaking free from the last chain.

"There, free", said Ninetales.

"CRYSTAL IMPRISONMENT!" shouted a too familiar voice.

Before he knew it, he became entrapped in a red crystal, watching as Sultrie appeared before him.

"It's time for me to take the wheel", said Sultrie as she shot her dark powers over the area.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted Ninetales as his body began to get covered with the purple markings. Just as he started screaming, he began laughing a cold laugh that brought chills down everyone's spines.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT I TAKE THIS TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" said Necro-Ninetales, in Sultrie's voice, with his echoing from it.

"…Ninetales…" sadly said Shaina, tears dripping from her eyes. She thought that she lost him to the shadows.

"Ninetales", said Angel Annabelle, getting up after her attack from Sultrie, "You got to fight…"

"SAVE YOUR BREATH, NUN!" said Necro-Ninetales as he grabbed the snowflake off him and crushed it, "HE'S NO LONGER IN ANY POSITION TO FIGHT! I AM NOW IN CONTROL AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY POWERS AND A POKEMON'S CAN REALLY DO!" Necro-Ninetales saw Sasha comforting her sister, and grinned, "GUESS I'LL START OFF BY ELIMINATING HIS GIRLFRIEND! DARK FIRE BLAST!"

Angel Charlie got back to his feet, but too late as he saw a black flame attack heading straight for Sasha and Shaina.

"SASHA!" shouted Annabelle, "SHAINA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Sasha and Shaina had no time to get out of the way as they felt the heat of the attack getting stronger as it approached them. They closed their eyes and braced for the inevitable…

"AAAHHH!" shouted a voice in front of Sasha and Shaina. Sasha opened her eyes and saw that someone else stepped in between them and the attack, taking it. She couldn't tell who it was at first, but then gasped when she heard the yell and realized who took the hit for her.

"CHARLIE!?" shouted Sasha as the attack ended, leaving Charlie smoking, singed and burned.

"Sasha…" said Charlie as he fell back. Sasha caught him, feeling that he was still burning, and laid him down.

"Why?" cried Sasha as she looked at him, his face black from the flames.

Charlie didn't answer back as he stood still. Sasha let out a few tears as she remembered what the other Charlie said to her: _My other self is quite reliable, even if he does remind me back when I first met Sasha. Just give him a chance to make him open up to you and show you his real self_.

"CHARLIE!" cried Sasha as Angel Charlie lowered his head, his anger rising.

"PATHETIC" said Necro-Ninetales, "GIVING UP HIS OWN LIFE TO SAVE THE LIFE OF ONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE HIM!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Angel Sasha as she approached Sasha crying over Charlie's burnt body, "SHE DOES LOVE HIM! SULTRIE, THAT'S SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"OH, I UNDERSTAND" said Necro-Ninetales, "UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR NEXT! DARK… AAUGH!"

Something hit Necro-Ninetales straight on the face. Just as he looked who did it, Angel Charlie was no longer himself.

"YOU SCUM!" roared Angel Charlie, "KILLING YOUR FRIEND IS AN EVIL DEED!" Angel Charlie formed a blue orb, which began emitting energy waves from it, "AND ALL EVIL IS TO BE ELIMINATED!"

He launched his attack towards Necro-Ninetales, who quickly dodged it.

"Is he for real?" said Sultrie, still controlling Ninetales' body, "Killing Ninetales? Is he an angel or demon?"

Ninetales, who saw what happened, kept scratching at his crystal walls, crying.

Charlie, sadly thought Ninetales, I'm sorry. Please kill me before she hurts anyone else.

Angel Sasha grew pale as she saw Angel Charlie and Necro-Ninetales scratching and biting each other when they got close and launching their attacks when one got far enough.

"Charlie", said Angel Sasha, remembering last time when Charlie went berserk. She was kidnapped by a gang of dogs and the leader hit her. When Charlie saw it, he lost control of himself and almost killed the dog. Now, Ninetales is going to feel his wrath.

"What's going on with him?" said Flareon, watching the battle.

"It's Charlie's rage", said Angel Sasha, "When Charlie gets angry beyond his reasoning, he looses control and becomes obsessed with revenge. It happened only once before, and if I wasn't there to snap him out of it, his target would've died".

Colleen gasped as she cried for her only son, now under the powers of darkness.

"If Charlie isn't snapped out of it soon", cried Angel Sasha, "We may loose Ninetales or himself…"

"Or both", said Flareon.

Angel Sasha and Colleen began to cry.

"Not helping", said Bess, hitting Flareon on the arm.

_(Yeah, yeah)_

"NINETALES!" roared Angel Charlie, his body rapidly healing from the bites, scratches, and attacks from Necro-Ninetales, "YOU MADE ME YOUR FRIEND! I OFFERED TO HELP YOU AND YOU REJECT IT! NOW, THE ONLY THING I GIVE YOU IS MY PITY AS I TEAR YOU IN TWO!"

_How'd it come to this, after all we've been through  
Two of a pair, now on opposite sides  
From the very start, with honor we've dueled  
Watched each other's back, and we've battled with pride _

Angel Charlie launched his orb towards Necro-Ninetales, who was on top of the water as he too was healing.

"HA!" shouted Necro-Ninetales, "CHUCKIE! IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME, YOU'LL ONLY END UP KILLING FOX BOY!"

_We are closer than brothers  
Now we have to fight each other  
And we trust our fate to the Heart of the Cards _

"I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!" roared Angel Charlie, forming another blue orb in his paw.

_(No matter what) Let the game begin  
(No matter what) May the best man win  
(No matter what) We're in this together  
(No matter what) We'll be friends forever _

_(No matter what)  
(Yeah, yeah)_

"That didn't sound good", said Slyly as he watched from Rudolph's head and kept pushing Eevee off.

"It sounded as Charlie was going to kill his friend instead of helping him", said Zoey

Stormella was about to say something, but she heard something behind her.

"Listen now", said Stormella to the reindeer, pokemon, and canines, "We better get out of here. Sounds like the S.W.A.T. team is coming".

As Annabelle and Angel Annabelle teleported everyone to a rooftop, a squadron of armored cars and vans approached the bay, letting out G.U.N. members out.

"This doesn't look good at all", said Flareon as he saw an army of G.U.N. soldiers getting in formation to attack.

Necro-Ninetales slashed away the blue orbs thrown by Angel Charlie.

"GIVE IT UP!" shouted Necro-Ninetales, "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL WIN!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Angel Charlie, speeding into Necro-Ninetales and punching him in the chest.

"OOF!" grunted Necro-Ninetales as he took the sudden attack. Angel Charlie wasn't finished with him yet. With Necro-Ninetales in pain, he then slashed at him with his paw, which his own claws grew sharper by his angel abilities. The slash sent Necro-Ninetales off towards the shore. He didn't have time to get up when Angel Charlie grabbed Necro-Ninetales with his teeth and sank his claw into one of his arms. He slowly began to choke the pokemon to death. As blood began to ooze out of his neck, Necro-Ninetales formed a black orb in his free paw and hit Angel Charlie square off in the chest. As Angel Charlie flew into the bay, Necro-Ninetales coughed and spat out hot blood.

"STUPID CANINE", said Necro-Ninetales as his wounds began healing, "I UNDERESTIMATED HIM. IT SEEMS HE'S SERIOUS ABOUT KILLING ME. WELL, NOW'S THE TIME I QUIT HOLDING BACK!"

_It's been you and me, hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Time's running out, and there's so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card _

_We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end _

"Sir", said a G.U.N. soldier, holding a rocket launcher on him, "We got a lock on the target".

"Fire at my command", replied the leader of the group, a lieutenant, "That pokemon has caused nothing but trouble".

"But what about that German Sheppard?" said the soldier, "I mean, both he and the Ninetales are fighting like, they were demons".

"Then we're going to give them hell. FIRE!"

_(No matter what) Let the game begin  
(No matter what) May the best man win  
(No matter what) We're in this together  
(No matter what) We'll be friends forever _

_(No matter what)  
(Yeah) _

"NO!" said Colleen, Edward, and Shaina as the soldiers shot their rockets towards Necro-Ninetales.

"This isn't going to look good", said Flo behind them. She had just arrived from healing all the officers with Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Charleon. They were just seeing the rockets getting closer towards Necro-Ninetales.

_I don't wanna give up, but I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
I could throw the whole match, let him win every play   
But there's so much at stake, I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory, you've always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that'll never change _

"HM?" said Necro-Ninetales as he saw the projectiles approach him. He just stood there as the rockets hit their mark.

_(No matter what) Let the game begin_

"NINETALES!" cried everyone on top of the building

_(No matter what) May the best man win  
_

"DIRECT HIT!" shouted the G.U.N. soldier.

_(No matter what) We're in this together_

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared from the attacks. Shaina, Colleen, and Edward began crying as they saw that Ninetales was gone.

_(No matter what) We'll be friends forever _

A G.U.N. soldier looked through binoculars at the clearing smoke and saw something that made his heart skip.

"SIR!" shouted the soldier, "Target is still alive!"

"WHAT!?" said the lieutenant, taking the binoculars and eyeing the pokemon. He became shocked not by the reason that the target was alive, but by the way it changed. It was now turning black, with its tips turning a purplish color. It opened its eyes, which were now red and yellow, and grinned. Necro-Ninetales had finally reached Stage 3.

_(No matter what) Let the game begin  
(No matter what) May the best man win  
(No matter what) We're in this together  
(No matter what) We'll be friends forever _

_(No matter what)_

"This is bad", said Zoey, looking at Ninetales. He now became like Rudolph when he entered the third stage, but she didn't see any mutation on Ninetales.

"How are we suppose to stop him now?" said Flareon, seeing the G.U.N. soldiers firing their weapons at the pokemon.

"I… don't know", said Annabelle, having a tear fall from her eye, "Sultrie won".

"Not yet", said Mitzi, not having said anything in a while, "We may still may have a chance, but I need your help Rudy, you and your nose".

"SIR!" shouted a G.U.N. soldier over the firing of assult rifles, "SHOULD WE CALL SHADOW?!"

"VERY WELL", replied the lieutenant, "THIS KIND OF THING IS MORE IN HIS DEPARTMENT ANYWAYS! PASS ME THE RADIO!"

When the G.U.N. threw the radio towards the lieutenant, something snatched it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted the lieutenant.

"TOO BAD!" said a voice next to him. Necro-Ninetales had teleported himself from the firing soldiers to the middle of them, breaking the radio with his fangs. Necro-Ninetales crossed his arms, then extended them out, unleashing a wave of wind and energy, sending all the G.U.N. soldiers, weapons, and vehicles off.

"THAT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF ANY MORE INTERFERENCE!" said Necro-Ninetales, his voice no longer Ninetales' or Sultrie's, but the same voice that Dark Rudolph had. "NOW, WHERE'S WILD MUTT?"

Just then, the sand rumbled under him as a pair of paws launched themselves out of it and grabbed Necro-Ninetales by his hind legs.

"WHAT THE…!?" began Necro-Ninetales before Angel Charlie pulled him in, then launching him out with a blue beam. Necro-Ninetales flew off and hit the sand at the opposite direction. Angel Charlie appeared afterwards, still in rage.

"TIME TO END THIS!" shouted Angel Charlie, rushing towards the fallen pokemon. Just as he was about to pounce on him, he got grabbed by the neck by something. As he tried to take it off, he heard it hiss. Opening his eyes, he saw that Necro-Ninetales' nine tails have turned into serpent-like creatures.

"AMAZING ISN'T IT?" said Necro-Ninetales, "AND THEIR BITE IS MORE DEADLY THAN ANYTHING ELSE".

One of the tail-snakes was about to strike Angel Charlie when he was hit with a weird light.

"WHAT NOW?!" shouted Necro-Ninetales, turning around and seeing Rudolph.

"Let him go", said Rudolph, glaring at Necro-Ninetales, "Or else".

"OR ELSE, WHAT?" replied Necro-Ninetales.

"This", said Mitzi as she tackled Necro-Ninetales, making him loose his grip on Angel Charlie, who was nearly unconscious by the exhaustion. "Now Rudy!"

Just as Necro-Ninetales recovered from the attack, he got hit by the blinding red light.

"AAGH!" shouted Necro-Ninetales, rubbing his eyes, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT AFTER I GET MY SIGHT BACK!"

As Necro-Ninetales swore as he tried to see again, Rudolph and Mitzi got back to the others with Angel Charlie, who was stirring. Angel Sasha went to him and spoke.

"Charlie", said Angel Sasha, "Wake up, please. I don't want to see anymore fighting. We lost so much from all of this. Please, just end it".

"… Sashy…" muttered Angel Charlie, opening his eyes.

"Charlie", said Angel Sasha, hugging him, "You're back".

"Back from where?" said Angel Charlie, "How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes", said Vaporeon.

"Impossible", said Angel Charlie as he surveyed the landscape: the G.U.N. soldiers out cold, Necro-Ninetales beginning to get his second wind, and the battle damage done. "How could Ninetales have done all this in a few minutes?!"

Angel Sasha had a worried look on her face when she spoke again.

"Charlie", said Angel Sasha, "You also caused this damage"  
"What?!" replied Angel Charlie, "How? All I remember was Ninetales launching a fire attack, and… OH MY GOSH! CHARLIE, HOW IS HE?!"

Angel Sasha closed her eyes as she pointed behind him. Angel Charlie looked and saw Sasha, still crying, and Itchy standing next to a singed body. Angel Charlie approached it and felt for any sign of life. He placed his paw on Charlie's chest, waited, and sighed.

"He's alive", said Angel Charlie, beginning to heal the burns on him, "He just needs time to recover".

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news", said Jolteon, "But Ninetales is coming this way, and boy, is he steamed".

Angel Charlie saw as Necro-Ninetales walked up to them, grinning his creepy grin.

"Annabelle", said Angel Charlie, heading towards him, "I have a way to help Ninetales, but it requires you to enter him and exorcise Sultrie out".

"Um", said Jolteon, "Sultrie doesn't need to lose weight, you know"

Bess hit him on the arm, "You dummy. Exorcise, not exercise. Like the Exorcist".

"Oh", said Jolteon, rubbing his arm.

"Right", said Angel Charlie, hiding his wings, which were ruffled during the battle, "But there's the possibility that I may not make it".

Everyone, especially Angel Sasha, became shocked.

"Charlie", said Angel Sasha, approaching Angel Charlie, "What do you mean?"

"I mean", said Angel Charlie, "That I may not be able to do this plan unless I got a clear shot at him, by making him attack me".

"CHARLIE, NO…" began Angel Sasha, crying, but was kissed by Angel Charlie.

"I love you", said Angel Charlie, having tears in his eyes, "Annabelle, get ready".

Necro-Ninetales stopped as he saw Angel Charlie heading towards him.

"Ninetales", said Angel Charlie.

"WHAT?" replied Necro-Ninetales.

"Not you, the Ninetales inside. We're going to help you, no matter what the cost".

"Ha", said Necro-Ninetales, "AND JUST HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT?"

"Like this", said Angel Charlie as he began to form a blue orb in his paw, unknown to Necro-Ninetales that it held Angel Charlie's emblem.

"FINE", said Necro-Ninetales, "LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! DEMONIC CRUSH! "

Both were charging their attacks with all their energy, ready for one final blow. When they were ready, both charged for each other. Everyone watched in horror as two friends were going at it. When they approached, Angel Charlie and Necro-Ninetales took the hit from each other, knocking themselves out to the side. Angel Charlie laid motionless as Necro-Ninetales was grunting. The blue glow on his chest disappeared and the emblem began to glow gold.

"NOW", said Angel Annabelle as she created an orb that teleported her, Colleen, Edward, and Shaina inside Necro-Ninetales. As they disappeared into him, Angel Sasha went to Angel Charlie, crying.

"It's done", said Angel Sasha, kissing Angel Charlie on his muzzle.

Ninetales' Mind

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Sultrie, "I finally did it! I defeated Annabelle's strongest guardian angel! All thanks to you, my little friend. Thank you for letting me test drive your body".

Ninetales was curled up on the floor, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to hear from that witch anymore about what happened. All he wanted was to be left alone, forever.

"What's the matter?" sang Sultrie in a sickly sweet voice, "Did I go too far as to killing both your friends?"

Ninetales stood motionless.

"How about it? Care to be my new, what's the word, apprentice?"

Ninetales just growled, not turning back.

"Fine. I'll just wake this body up and finish off the rest of your friends, starting with that setter who called me 'witch'".

"You're not going anywhere with my son! SHADOW BALL!" roared a voice.

Before Sultrie knew it, she got hit with a giant black ball of energy and got the wind knocked out of her. Looking up, she saw a Houndour, a Vulpix, the setter, and Angel Annabelle.

"Well, well", said Sultrie, "Look who followed me home".

"Sultrie", said Angel Annabelle, "You truly are a heartless person".

"I try", said Sultrie, taking it as a compliment.

"But let Ninetales go", said Edward, baring his teeth to Sultrie.

Meanwhile, Shaina and Colleen went to Ninetales, who didn't look up from his self doubt.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "Please snap out of it".

"Son", said Colleen, "It wasn't your fault. The one to blame is that evil witch, not you. Please, help us to help you".

Ninetales remained unmoved.

Meanwhile, Edward and Angel Annabelle fought off Sultrie, who was dodging every attack easily.

"Is that the best you can do Annabelle?" said Sultrie, swatting on of Angel Annabelle's orbs, "You used to hit me all the time with one of those".

"FIRE BLAST!" shouted Edward as he launched flames from his mouth.

"CRYSTAL SHIELD!" shouted Sultrie. In an instant, a red crystal formed around Sultrie, taking the Fire Blast. After the flames fizzled, the shield melted and Sultrie was unharmed.

"CRYSTAL STORM!" shouted Sultrie as she threw a large green crystal up towards Angel Annabelle and Edward. The green crystal burst into many little fragments and bombarded them.

"AAGGHH!" shouted Angel Annabelle and Edward, getting hit and scratched by the crystals.

Shore

"There", said Annabelle, looking exhausted, "I took care of all their memories, so they won't have any of this incident on their minds".

"Annabelle", said Angel Sasha, crying over the body of Angel Charlie, "What's going to happen to Charlie?"

Annabelle went down and felt Angel Charlie, and shook her head.

"His vital signs are weak", said Annabelle, "but he's somehow hanging on".

As Angel Sasha continued to stroke Angel Charlie, Sasha and Itchy tried not to think about their lives without Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie", cried Sasha, "I never knew you really cared about me".

"Charlie", said Itchy, "Come on, say something. Please say anything".

"Ger of", muttered Charlie.

Sasha and Itchy looked at him.

"What did you say?" said Itchy.

Charlie slowly opened his eyes and said, "You're standing on my tail".

Itchy looked down and stepped off, smiling sheepishly.

"My bad", said Itchy.

Sasha's face beamed with joy.

"Charlie?" said Sasha, "You're alright!"

She hugged Charlie, who made a painful face.

"OUCH!" said Charlie.

"Sorry", said Sasha, turning red on the cheeks, "Forgot that you were still hurt".

"That's alright", said Charlie in a low voice, "So, what happened?"

"You took the hit from Ninetales' Fire Blast", said Sasha, kissing Charlie on the cheek, "Thanks".

Charlie smiled at her, "Anytime. So, does this mean you really are crazy for me?"

"Don't push it", said Sasha, "But, let's just say, next time you ask me out, I'll think about it".

"You mean…" said Charlie, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah"

"YES! OUCH!" shouted Charlie, raising himself off the ground, but quickly lying back down.

"Guess that means Charlie's going to be all right", said Charleon.

While the canines were talking to each other, Rudolph was apologizing over and over again to his parents and friends.

"I'm sorry for what I've done and said", cried Rudolph, having his head down.

"For the umpteenth time", said Slyly, "We forgive you. I mean, you weren't yourself then".

"Yeah", said Rudolph, "But I allowed that nightmare to get to me".

"Don't worry about it", said Leonard, "After all, what are friends for?"

"And mom, dad", said Rudolph.

"Rudy", said Blitzen, "You already apologized to us already"

"And we forgive you", said Mitzi, comforting her son.

"Just remember that your mother and I would always love you, no matter what"

"And we're willing to help you out on any problems you may encounter"

"Thanks", said Rudolph, who now turned to Stormella, "And thank you Stormella, for helping get rid of that leech in me".

"My pleasure", said Stormella, "After all, I owe you a lot for making me nice from then on".

"Yeah", said Rudolph, "By the way, what happened to that leech?"

"Gave it to Annabelle", said Stormella, "She's destroyed it, for good".

Rudolph then turned to Zoey, who was watching the bay.

"Zoey?" said Rudolph, approaching the doe, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way".

"It's okay, Rudolph", said Zoey, snuggling up to Rudolph, "I always loved everything about you Rudolph that I would do anything to help you".

Rudolph blushed, then his nose glowed again, which made him pull off.

"Oh my", said Rudolph, trying to extinguish his light, "I'm sorry".

"No, Rudolph", said Zoey, kissing Rudolph on his cheek, "I always loved seeing your nose glowed".

Rudolph blushed again, and this time, he didn't mind his nose glowing so red that people on the other side of the bay could see it.

As the two young reindeer looked at the night sky (it was a long day after all), Bess, Angel Bess and Flo looked at Necro-Ninetales, who was beginning to change back into his old self.

"Let's hope they're alright", said Angel Bess.

"Always have faith, Bess", said Flo, "Always have faith".

Ninetales' Mind

Edward and Angel Annabelle, both exhausted and scratched, were breathing hard while Sultrie looked like she hadn't broken a sweat.

"Pathetic", said Sultrie, "If you can't defeat me, there's no chance you'll defeat my Master".

Meanwhile, Shaina cried as she tried to snap Ninetales out of his doubt.

"Ninetales, please", cried Shaina, "I don't want to lose you again, like before".

"Listen to her, Ninetales", said Colleen, "Please, let go of your doubt before Sultrie finishes off your father and Annabelle".

Ninetales moved his head and saw Shaina and his mother with tears in his eyes.

"I killed him", said Ninetales, "I can never undo that".

"Ninetales", said Colleen, trying to get her son to not give up hope, "That wasn't your fault. Please understand that the others know that, and you should too".

"Please Ninetales", cried Shaina as she placed her paw on the crystal wall, "We all love you… I love you".

Ninetales' heart began beating faster, as if it was a drum. Slowly, he placed his paw on the crystal wall, in front of Shaina's.

"I love you, too", said Ninetales.

Just then, the crystal wall cracked and shattered to pieces, freeing Ninetales from his imprisonment. Shaina, still crying, hugged and kissed Ninetales as Ninetales did likewise. Colleen went towards them, where Ninetales lifted her, since Vulpixs are smaller than their evolved forms, and hugged away his doubt.

Sultrie suddenly felt the coldness of the dark disappear.

"What's going on?" said Sultrie, watching as the dark area became white again. She looked and saw Ninetales, along with the setter and the Vulpix.

"It's over Sultrie", said Ninetales, "I want you to get out of my mind"

"Impossible", said Sultrie, "How did you get out?"

"With help from us", said Colleen, glaring at Sultrie and hating her for making her son do all those things just a while ago. Ninetales went toward his father and Angel Annabelle. He touched Angel Annabelle and hugged his father, where they glowed white before fully recovering. Sultrie was enraged and confused on what's happening.

"What is happening here?" said Sultrie, suddenly feeling weak.

"This is my mind", said Ninetales, "And darkness is not welcome here"

The pokemon and Angel Annabelle surrounded Sultrie and prepared to attack.

"SHADOW BALL!" shouted Edward, lauching another black orb from his mouth.

"FLAMETHROWER!" shouted Colleen, spewing flames from her mouth.

"ANGEL'S LIGHT!" shouted Angel Annabelle, launching a blue orb towards Sultrie.

"OVERHEAT!" shouted Ninetales as he launched a strong stream of flames.

"CRYSTAL SHIELD!" shouted Sultrie, being engulfed by the red crystal. The four attacks hit it, which made Sultrie believed she was safe, but the crystal cracked.

"NO!" shouted Sultrie as the shield shattered and all the attacks hit her with great intensity.

The attacks ceased, leaving Sultrie smoking, her outfit shattered in many places, and bleeding.

Sultrie was enraged to know that she was being defeated.

Impossible, thought Sultrie, How could I lose? Hmm… probably this area's sapping my power. Better get out of here.

"This isn't over", said Sultrie, "You may won this battle, but at least I got one of my goals accomplished: kill Barkin. HAHAHAHA!"

With that, she disappeared into vapor and disappeared.

**To be continued...**


	7. It isn't over yet

**Sultrie's been defeated and Necro-Ninetales is now Ninetales. This should be a happy event, but with the thought of the loss of a loved one... Let's see...**

Shore

"Hey", said Charleon, "Something's happening to Ninetales!"

Ninetales, now back to normal, was struggling, like if he had an alien in him.

"You think Sultrie going to pop out, like in the movie _Alien vs. Predator_?" said Charleon, backing away.

"Let's hope not", said Vaporeon.

"GRRRAAAHHH!" shouted Ninetales as something black shot out of his chest.

"WHOA!" shouted Charleon as he watched the black substance disappear into the night streets, "What was that?"

"Sultrie", said Annabelle, "They did it, they won".

Just then, Ninetales glowed white, where an orb came out and formed into Colleen, Edward, Angel Annabelle, and Shaina. Shaina went to where Ninetales laid, stroked his hair, and said, "It's over Ninetales".

Ninetales opened his eyes slightly as he saw Shaina looking back at him. Smiling, he blacked out.

Unknown Location

"HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE!" shouted Sultrie as Equi and Nox stood from a distance, in case she decided to launch electricity at them, "THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD HAVE LOST! HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE FOR THEM TO WIN!?!"

"Maybe you underestimated the bond between Ninetales and his friends", said Equi.

"NO", boomed a voice from above, "IT WAS ANOTHER CAUSE!"

ShadowMaster Copperhead materialized from a vapor of darkness, where he stood facing his Apprentice and the two brothers. Sultrie approached ShadowMaster and kneeled.

"Master", said Sultrie, "Forgive me. My experiment failed to obtain the Ninetales".

"STAND UP, SULTRIE" said ShadowMaster, "IT WASN'T BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK AGAINST THAT FOX, IT WAS BECAUSE OF CHRISTMAS!"

Sultrie quickly lifted her head up, "What do you mean?"

"THE CHRISTMAS SEASON IS THE TIME WHEN LOVE, JOY, AND LIGHT ARE AT THEIR STRONGEST; THEREFORE, WE, BEING OF DARKNESS AND SHADOW, BECOME WEAKER BY IT! LUCKILY FOR US THAT ANNABELLE OR ANY OF THE OTHERS KNOW, SO WE MUST WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE NEW YEAR TO STRIKE AGAIN".

With that, ShadowMaster Copperhead swished his cloak, which then he transformed into the form of Cedric Copperton.

"Until then", said ShadowMaster in a regular human voice, "we must take our human disguises".

**By the looks of it, our heroes and heroines can rest for the holidays, but something was left undone. To find out what, wait until the next fan fiction, where Ninetales takes a trip down memory lane in "Ninetales' Chain of Memories"**

**To be continued... in the next one...**


End file.
